Dark Love
by bloodrose197
Summary: The story is about a 16yr old girl who gets kidnapped by a vampire and taken across the world to a place unknown to her. She tried to escape his cluthches but fails the first time. review pl. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Love

Ch. 1

Intruder

"See you tomorrow Alexis," Brittney yelled waving good bye before leaving the library to go home and rest. Alexis waved by to her friend and then finished stacking the books on the shelves. Alexis was 16 yrs old and was in the 12th grade. Graduation was within a week and Alexis couldn't wait to get out of school. She wanted to be an artists or a writer when she grew up, but of course that was too much schooling. But hey, school is school and she didn't give a dang at the moment of time.

After finishing with the stacking Alexis gathered her belongings and headed for the door to lock up for the night. Almost forgetting her keys in the desk drawer Alexis went back for it and headed back towards the door. Locking up she made her way to the parking lot and got into her car (Red Nissan Altima) to head on home. She had no family left on this earth that she knew about. Her mother and father both died in a car accident when she was only 5 yrs old and had been living with her grandmother up until last year when she died of cancer. She could remember the funeral like it was just yesterday.

Alexis had been at her funeral like a lifeless zombie with no emotions. She couldn't cry and she couldn't mourn. It felt like all the energy had been zapped out of her or tapped out dry. Everyone had said their sorry's and good-byes to her and her grandmother for the last time but she couldn't feel anymore. It seemed like every time she got close or was close to someone or was friendly something bad always ended up happening to them. Either they ended up dead or they moved away and she never heard from them again. So Alexis made up her mind that year at her grandmothers funeral that she would keep people at arms length and never let anyone get too close to her that she would be hurt.

Alexis got home at around 9:35 and headed up the stairs to unlock the door. She got inside of her apartment and locked the door behind her and went straight to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and frustration. She was dead tired and just wanted to sleep but knew better than that. She forced herself to get up after 5 minutes had went by and headed towards the shower where she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower where the hot water beat sown onto her tensed body and muscles.

After 20 minutes relaxing in the shower and washing her hair Alexis got out of the shower and grabbed the towel. Wiping the mirror off of the steam that was on it Alexis stared at her reflection and stretched. Then suddenly to her surprise she saw a figure with dark red eyes. Panicking she turned around abruptly but saw nothing behind her. Wrapping her arms around herself Alexis came out of the bathroom and walked quickly to her room. Closing the door behind her Alexis scanned the room to make sure that no one was inside. She let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized that she had been holding in until this moment. Sighing with relief Alexis walked into the closet to take out shorts and a midriff to wear to sleep.

"I love it," a voice said into her ear that made her jump 5 inches away from it. Heart pounding Alexis shivered at the cold gust of air that blew inside her room and wrapped itself around. Alexis shivered again and looked around her in fear. She didn't know what was happening but all she knew was that she had to get out of there and now. Naked or clothed I'm getting out of here, she thought to herself as she grabbed the black shorts and midriff tank top and headed for the door but only to find it locked. Staring at it for a quick second Alexis grabbed the knob again and struggled to get it opened.

Then she felt arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her back up against a hard chest. "Naked sounds good to me," he whispered into her ear as he brought hips lips down to her neck and nuzzled it. Alexis screamed loud and elbowed the intruder in the stomach.

"Stay away from me you freak," Alexis yelled as she backed away from him. Her breath coming out fast now Alexis watched as he turned around to face her with a cynical smile on his lips. "Who in the hell are you?" she asked as she tried to calm herself down and to think clearly. He looked at her and then looked her from head to toe giving her a slow observation that made Alexis clutch the towel more tightly to her and kept that smile of his on his lips.

"I'm a creature that walks the night. Who roams at night for his prey and is one with the darkness." He said as he takes a step towards her. Alexis saw this and took a step back also and kept on walking. He then continued to walk towards her until her back was pressed up against the wall and he was just an inch away form her body. He took the last step that had given them space and had separated them. His face was now in her eye sight and she couldn't take her gaze away from his hypnotizing ice blue eyes. "What am I?" he asked as he lowered his head towards her and captured her mouth with his and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Love

Ch. 2

Kidnapped

Alexis was shocked and froze on the spot. She didn't know what to expect out of the kiss but she wasn't just going to idly stand by while this…this vampire kisses her. Even though she had to admit that he was sure a good kisser…but she was getting off topic.

"Get off me," she said as she pushed against his chest and managed to get him off of her. She was breathing heavily now and was trying to control her breathing. Staring at him she saw him smile that sadistic, cynical smile of his. _Ohhh, how I wish I could slap that smile off his face and strangle him to death_, she thought as she moved slowly towards the door again.

"Now that wouldn't be fun," he said as he moved towards her and placed both his hand beside her head to block her escape. "Strangling me…how evil Alexis. Never knew you had it in you," he said as he smiled again and then placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it while looking into her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked as she continued to stare at him and then from the corner of her eyes looked at the door and tried to think of an escape root for herself. _Maybe if I just distract him long enough I could kick him where it hurts and run for the door_, she thought to herself and then when she looked back towards his direction she saw him smirk.

"It won't work Alexis," he said as he stopped stroking her cheek to move his hand towards her towel. After noticing the movement Alexis placed her hand back towards the towel and tightened her grip on it.

"What won't work?" she asked as she looked back towards the door again.

"You trying to kick me where it hurts and make a run for the door," he said as he grabbed her hand in a rapid motion that she hadn't seen coming. He placed her arms over her head and held them there as he came closer to her face again.

"What the…how in the hell did you do that and know what I was thinking about doing?" she asked "And would you let me go you sick pervert," she said screaming in his face now.

"Because little one I'm reading your mind," he said as he switched hand and held her wrist in one of his hand while his other hand trailed down her arm, past her cheek and neck to land them on the knot of the towel. A shiver went down her spine as he did that and she suddenly felt sick at finding pleasure from a vampire. "Now be a good girl and stay still," he said as he place two fingers on the knot and got ready to until it. Alexis struggled with the hold on her hand and screamed.

"Let…me…go!" she screamed as she felt the towel getting looser and looser as the seconds went by. _Why in the hell is he doing this to me_, she asked herself. _What did I ever do to him in the first place_, she thought again.

"It's not what you did but what you have that I want," he said as he finally snatched the towel away from her body and gazed at her longingly. Alexis screamed.

"WHAT THE $# IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled in his face so loud and angrily that his hold on her slackened, but not because that he was scared but because of how stunned he was at her words and her. He never expected her to do what she just did. Sensing that his hold had slackened on her Alexis hit him hard in the stomach and ran for the door. Thankfully she found the door unlocked and and opened it. She ran down the stairs and was almost to the door when something grabbed her by the ankle and which made her fall to the ground.

When she looked down that something was the vampire looking up at her with eyes as red as fire. His face expression had changed and now his fangs were coming out of their sheaths and for the first time Alexis were really and truly scared. Not just panic scared but real true fear crept into the very deep of her core. Her whole body shivered with fear and she froze. The vampire dragged her down towards him and looked down at her angrily.

"Don't you ever…ever in your life do what you did back up there again," he said as he lowered his head down towards her neck swiftly and bit into her. Alexis screamed as a white hit heat went though her nut then subsided as she moaned from the ecstasy that he sent her afterwards. Lifting his head up again after a while later the vampire looked down at her and then cut his wrist, lifted her head and brought his wrist to her mouth and Alexis began to drink. After having her fill the vampire removed his wrist away from her and just like that the wound started to heal abruptly.

Alexis moaned and opened her eyes slowly to look into the ice blue eyes again and with that she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Love

Ch.3

DAVID

She was having that dream again. The one where she was at the beach and the figure came to her. But before she could try and see who the person was someone was shaking her.

"Wake up Alexis," the voice told her while still shaking the heck out of her. She was getting really annoyed now and without realizing what she was doing she balled her fist up in a ball and swung at whoever it was that was shaking her. Then that's when the unexpected happen to her. Alexis woke up when her bottom hit the floor with a loud thud. Her eyes flew open and Alexis looked around the room and made a confused face while rubbing her but of the pain.

"Oww," she said as she looked down and saw a pair of shoes come and stop in front of her. She started from the shoes and then worked her way up past the pants, shirt, and neck and then finally stopped at the face of her kidnapper. "YOU!" she said shouting and pointing angrily at him. She quickly got up off the ground, walked up towards him and slapped him hard across the face so loud that you could here the echo bouncing off the walls and coming back to them.

Alexis looked up at him with and angry expression on her face and her eye color changed to a deep red. She suddenly looked confused when she saw the smirk on his face when he turned his head back towards her. "Why…why are you smiling?" she asked as she took two steps back away from him and came closer to the bed. He took a step towards her and when Alexis took another step back she fell back against the bed. With the speed like a cheetah he was on the bed and on top of her.

"Get off of me," she screamed struggling and squirming underneath him. When he put his full wait on her Alexis couldn't move anymore and she felt like she could hardly breathe now. "GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG OATH," she screamed one last time. He didn't say a thing but looked at her and smile. Alexis had wasted her energy on the scream and she felt wiped out. So all she did was just look up at him and made a face.

"Are you done yet?" he asked as he looked down at the face she made at him. Then suddenly he began to laugh. Alexis could only stare in confusion at the laughing vampire and she didn't dare say a word. "Well, have nothing to say to me Alexis?" he asked as he got up to straddle her waist and pin both her hands up over her head and on the pillow. Alexis looked at him for a second before spitting in his face and then smirking herself.

"Lots you buffoon," she said as she got her feet up in the air and kicked him in the back. But he didn't move a bit.

"You are lucky that I like you Alexis or else I would be forced to hurt you," he said as he wiped the spit off his face with his black long sleeve sweater. "I'm surprised you haven't demanded me to tell you where your at by now," he said with a knowingly smile. She had been about to tell him but he beat her to him. Instead of asking him that question she asked him another one instead.

"What's your name," she asked as she looked at him more intently now. She never noticed it before but he had the most beautiful striking emerald green eyes ever. And he was HOT! That she had to admit to herself too. He had short jet black curly hair that reach to his neck and stopped by his ears. He was well built with his rippling muscles stretching out the sweater quite a bit. His skin complexion was pale, but in a beautiful way that made him look breath takingly gorgeous and hot.

"David," was all he said to her before lowering his mouth down to capture her mouth for a kiss. Alexis struggled with him, trying to get her hands free from his grasp but failed yet again. She wriggled and squirmed but failed and then that's when she just gave up to his kiss and started to enjoy it herself. She felt him smile on her lips. He knew that he had won this battle but she felt others that were coming that he wouldn't win and she would be ready for him.

He then pinned both of her wrist with one of his hand while the other on traveled down her body towards her thighs. Alexis shivered at his touch and loathed herself and her body for responding to him. She didn't notice before but she only had on a night gown that was in fact see through and that she didn't have on a bra, but only an underwear on. _No wonder the basterd was smiling that whole time_, she thought to herself as she melted in under him. David lay back on top of her once again and trailed his hand to the inside of her thigh to travel painstakingly slow up towards her woman hood. Alexis shivered at the thought of him touching her there and then started to panic as he got closer and closer. She shivered with anticipation and wanting him at the same time.

Then David did something totally unexpected that she wouldn't have thought. He stopped just when he reached his destination and removed his hand away. He looked down at her and Alexis opened her eyes which she hadn't realized that she had closed in the first place. He looked down at her with a smug look and then kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"Take a shower and get dressed so you can come down to dinner," he said as he kissed her on the lips and then got up from on top of her to head towards the door. Alexis just laid there with her hands still together and her mouth handing down in shock and confusion also. _What the #$_, she thought angrily at him. Obviously he had read her mind because before he had went out the door he turned around to look back at her. "You have one dirty mind Alexis," he said as he quickly closed the door before he got hit with the pillow that she had thrown at him. She could here his laughter all the way down the hall. And for some reason she couldn't help but smile at him. She got up from the bed and went into what she thought was the bathroom and was right. Closing the door behind her she undressed and turned on the shower and stepped in.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Love

Ch. 4

DANGER

20 minutes later Alexis stepped out of the shower was confused when she didn't see the towel on the rack. Now I know that there was a towel in here when I came in, she thought as she looked around the huge bathroom but to no avail she didn't see a towel anywhere. Then it suddenly hit her in the head. _DAVID!_ She thought as she pictured herself stabbing him the heart with a wooden stake and enjoying his pain. She was so engrossed in her thought that she hadn't seen when someone came into the bathroom.

"David is so lucky right now," the person said. Alexis screamed in panic and jumped back into the shower and hid behind the curtains to cover her nude body from him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU," she asked as she stared at him menacingly.

"Actually its more like…what can I do to get you under the sheets with me?" he said grinning from ear to ear. His cockiness pissed her off and so she devised a plan and set it in motion. She stepped out the shower and watched as his face changed from cockiness to shockness. He hadn't expected that from her and she reveled at the thought.

"Soooo," she drawled to him in a sexy raspy voice, "You think you can handle little old me?" she asked as she started to walk towards him in a slow breath takingly and painstakingly pace as she moved her hands up her body slowly.

"I…I," he said not being able to get what he wanted to say out, and she almost blew her cover when a sound came out that was about to sound like a laugh but covered it up with a moan which she could see from his pants that he liked. _Good he's getting horny already_, she thought as she finally got to him and was only an inch apart.

"Hmmm?" she asked again and then covered the last inch that had separated them apart and pressed her body against his and moved her hands up and down his chest. Hmmm he's not that bad looking up close and he's definitely built…maybe too built, she thought to herself as she pushed him up on the door and started to move up and down on him. Making his crotch bulge even more than it had already been. But when he took the opportunity to roughly grab her butt and push her even more against him Alexis began to fume even more. Now its time to end this, she thought as she leaned in and captured her mouth with his and began to kiss him.

She brought her knee up ever so slowly and let'em have it. HARD!

Alexis watched as he fell and doubled over onto the bathroom floor.

"You btch!" he yelled as he held his genitals with his hand and moaned in pain. And that's when David came into the bathroom.

"Hey Ale…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he yelled as he looked down to a moaning guy and up to a naked Alexis. He left and came back with a towel and grabbed Alexis by the hand and wrapped her up in it.

"That BITCH of yours hit me where it hurts," he said as he tried to get up but failed and doubled over again. David looked at Alexis who was in his arms questioningly. Alexis looked up at him and back at the guy.

"THEN THAT"LL TEACH YOU TO NOT TAKE MY TOWEL AND FUCK WIT ME YOU ASSHOLE," she yelled at him angrily and then felt David tense up. She looked at him and could see that his eyes had turned red and he was trying to control his anger the best he could. "AND THE NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN I"LL DO MUCH WORSE TO YOU THEN HIT YOU IN THE BALLS," she said facing back to him to yell, "I"LL CUT'EM OFF," she said finishing and then leaving David's grasp Alexis went out of the bathroom and into the closet t find some close in there.

Back in the bathroom…

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing in here Darius?" David asked angrily as he got closer to the still moaning form of Darius on the floor.

"Nothing!" he said as he got up and successfully managed to stay up and so leaned up on the bathroom wall and looking up into the eyes of and angry vampire. He knew he was gonna be in for it and he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me Darius," he said as he advanced on Darius who was looking even paler than his usual pale complexion.

"But Da…" he said as he was interrupted by David.

"The next time I see you in her room or anywhere near her I'll kill you myself," he said, "You got that that? It's your first and last warning Darius. Stay away from Alexis if you know what's good for you," he said as he turned to leave and closed the door behind him.

"The hell I will," he said under his breath as he watched David close the bathroom door, "That BITCH is going to pay," he said as he stood up straight and got ready to leave, "WITH HER BLOOD," he said, and with that he disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Love

Ch.5

WHY?

After closing the bathroom door and leaving Darius alone David looked around the room but didn't see Alexis anywhere.

"I'm in here," she said as she finished putting on her clothes. David heard her voice coming from the closet so he walked to it and looked at Alexis bending over to put on her socks. Then he had the idea to read her mind and see what it was that she was thinking about.

_I wonder if he's looking at my butt. That pervert…I bet that he is_, she thought and when she turned around she saw the smile on his face and then he burst out laughing. "And what is so funny if I may ask," she said as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the carpet floor. David couldn't control himself and so he doubled over on the floor laughing his head out. He was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes and his stomach was hurting. "Serves you right!" she said yelling as she stepped over him and headed towards the door to go. She was almost there when she felt David's hand grab hers and yank her into his arms. He held her with the gentleness that he would a baby and smiled down at her.

"What was funny my dear was you," he said and chuckled at her confused stare. "I was reading your mind and…" he said stopping when he saw her face turn a bright red and which brought a fresh wave of laughter out of him. Alexis looked at him angrily and tried to get out of his embrace but he only held her tighter when he subsided his laughter. "Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he said looking down at her and smiling once again, "I was reading your mind and I heard that little tid-bit comment of yours," he said as he watched her face get red all over again. He wiped the tears from his eyes and let go of her but only to grab her hand and lead her to the door.

"Can I ask you a question that's been bugging me ever since this morning," she asked him as he led her out the door, down the hallway which was too long and then down a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked as she started to get tired. Man, if I'm this tired from that short walk then maybe I needs to exercise more, she thought to herself as he stopped to look at her.

"That's what you've wanted to ask me since this morning?" he asked knowing full well that it wasn't but wanting to see her get mad. Which she did!

"NO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and then knew that she shouldn't because he let go of her hand and then slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor. Alexis looked at him wide eyed and couldn't believe it. No man had ever slapped her before. No one actually has ever hit her until today and this guy.

"Don't you raise your voice to me again," he said as he glared down into her eyes. Alexis couldn't take it anymore and so like people were always saying in the movies…_An eye for an eye_, she thought to herself. Alexis got up from the floor and looked him straight in the eye, her anger coming faster and faster. "Do you understand me Alexis," he said waiting for and answers. She looked at him and gave him a venomous smile.

"Perfectly," she said and with that she raised her hand and slapped him just as hard as he had slapped her. David's head turned a good 360 if I do say so myself and when he turned back around to her she ran for her life. What she had seen scared the crap out of her. She ran up the stairs and down the hall. Not knowing where she was going she made a quick left at the corner and continued running. What she had seen was the fury in David's eyes and the way he had started to transform in front of her.

His shirt had torn revealing a muscular chest, but she had also seen some scars on his shoulder and arm. His fangs had come out of their sheaths and he suddenly had blood dripping from his fingers. Alexis stopped to catch her breath and tried to listen for any footsteps. After 5 minutes went by without hearing anything Alexis decided to do a little exploring of her own. There were doors to her left and to her right. Staring with the first one to her left Alexis walked towards the door and opened it. What she saw made her freeze up and then scream.

Standing in front of her was David in his vampiric state with eyes all red and him glaring at her. He reached out and grabbed her by the arms before she had a chance to close the door and escape. From what she could tell, they were in another bedroom but not as grand as hers but just as lovely. It had a canopy bed with red drapes coming down from the head post and then room was decorated in red and black only. The dresser was black while the sheets on the bed were silk red. Alexis refocused her attention back to David and tried not to be afraid but was really hard when he was looking the way he was right now.

"Don't you have something to tell me Alexis?" he asked as he let her arms go and instead placed his hands on her shoulders and made her walk backwards towards the bed. Alexis saw this and started to panic. _He better not be trying to do what I think he's going to do,_ she thought to herself as they were getting closer and closer with every agonizing step that they took. She tried to stop her feet but he just pushed her to move on and he was in fact stronger than she was.

"I don't think I owe you anything," she said while clenching her teeth shut, "You're the one who started it first anyways," she said as she finally got out of his grasp but only to be too late and fall backwards on the bed. David was on top of her in a flash and she wasn't evil trying to struggle this time since she knew it was pointless. So she decided to booster up his ego a bit. When he had turned back from his vampire form to his regular form Alexis didn't know.

"So you won't apologize to me huh?" he asked as he stared down at her. Alexis looked up at him and then shook her head.

"No, I have nothing to be sorry for. You slapped me because I raised my voice at you when it was your fault in the first place," she said.

"Ok, if that's how you want it then," he said as he got up and straddled her waist and magically before her eyes she saw him holding up two handcuffs. They were dangling loosely from two fingers. Alexis cringed away from them like they were the embodiment of evil themselves.

"What are you going to do with those," she asked as she watched him very keenly. "Oh no you don't," she said as she struggled to get her hand away from him.

"This'll be your punishment for what you did back there," he said as he finally caught her hand and then place them over her head as he hooked her up to the head board. Alexis felt like a trapped rap about to get eaten by the cat and she wanted out now.

"Let me loose or I swear to God that I'll…" she started to say but David stopped her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Or you'll do what exactly?" he asked as he got off from on top of her to stand by the bed. He was looking down at her with this strange look in his eyes. But just as fast as it came it left and disappeared. _What was that_, Alexis thought as she looked up at him a little puzzled. "Didn't you want to ask me a question Alexis," he asked as he moved away from the bed to go start up the fire place that was there in the room.

"Huh," she asked confused, "Oh yeah right the question," she said as she finally remembered it.

"Well come out with it," he said as he held a match up in his hand to light up the wood.

"Well…I wanted to know if I was a vampire," she said as she finally blurted it out to him. David stood up after he was done with the fire and went to sit down in a big chair that had its back to the bed. "Well am I a blood thirsty monster or what," she asked and then knew she shouldn't have said the monster part because the next thing she knew David was on top of her in a quick second. He grabbed her chin and forced it up so she would have no other choice but to look at him and nothing else.

"So… you think that were blood thirsty monsters huh?" he asked as he looked down at her and when Alexis tried to evade his searching eyes that to her felt like he was searching her soul he roughly turned her back to him. Then before she knew it he was smiling ever so sweetly at her. It made her scared. She'd rather have the none smiling, or the smirking David then this sweet smiling David any time. The smile creeped her out and he knew it. "Creeps you out don't it," he said as he already knew the answer to his question so Alexis didn't bother to answer.

"Are you going to answer my question or what," she asked with a bored voice that David found really irritating. He looked down at her with a sad expression on his face and then answered her after sighing out of frustration from her.

"No, you're not a vampire Alexis," he said as he sat down by the bed and reached for the cuffs.

"What? How? Why?" she asked as she rubbed on her wrist while sitting up on the bed looking at him.

"You're not a vampire because in order for you to be one you would have to get bitten three times by the first vampire that bit you," he said as he stretched and then lay back down on the bed while folding his arms behind his head and then gave her his full attention.

"So you mean that for me to be a vampire you would have to bite me three more times?" she asked as she went closer to him now. David shook his head yes and then Alexis had another question. "So, would there be anything special that would have to happen on the 3rd bite," she asked leaning down to get closer to him and to stare in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't because she could be hypnotized but hey, what the heck. She saw him smirk and knew that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Oh, but your wrong Alexis," he said as he sat up to lean towards her, "It is a very pleasurable experience," he said as he smiled now.

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked innocently. David smiled which showed his fangs and leaned close to her.

"How about I show you instead," he said and before Alexis could say anything David leaned in towards her and kissed her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Love

Ch.6

"FINALLY"

Alexis melted in his arms as he embraced her and then laid her back down on the bed. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. _Who would have thought that I would be kissing a vampire_, she thought as she felt his hand gliding down her body and stop at her thigh. She had forgotten about what she had been wearing, which was a short black plaid school girl skirt with a red tank top and the red and black Reeboks sneakers.

His hands were ice cold as it moved up and down her thigh and leg. It sent a shiver down her back making her hair stand on end. _What am I doing_, she thought in her head as she tried to break the kiss. She did and looked deeply into his eyes. She felt herself melting against him and before she knew what happened she had started kissing him again.

David looked down at her as she broke the kiss and thought that she was going to try to stop him but was surprised when she kissed him. He placed his hand around her waist on the skirt and tore it off instantly. That's when Alexis broke the kiss to look at him and smirked up at him.

"I love a man who's wild," she said as she watched as David look at her and then laugh out loud. She didn't know what it was about him that made her feel the way she felt about him but she was loving it though.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he lowered his head to kiss her and then trail kisses on her cheeks and towards her neck. Alexis shivered when she felt his lips on her neck and the feel of his fangs scraping against her skin. She was so busy with the pleasure that he was giving her that she hadn't noticed when David waved with his free hand towards her body to make all of her clothes disappear leaving her body naked underneath him.

It wasn't until she felt his cold hands on her skin that she was naked. David trailed kisses all the way towards her breast and captured a pink nipple into his mouth. She arched upwards at the sensation and arched again when he did the same to her other nipple. She cupped his face into her palm and saw the ruthless smile that was on his lips and his red eyes glowing down at her. She brought his lips back onto hers and shivered when she suddenly felt his flesh against hers. He was naked and she was feeling this sense of thrillness coursing through her body like a jolt of lightning.

Parting her legs David slid his hand inside her inner thigh and traveled upwards towards his destination. When he got there he smiled to himself while still kissing her. She was wet and ready for him. He slid a finger into her to test her readiness and marveled at how she reacted to him. Alexis gasped and arched her back while looking wide eyed at him. She had never felt anything like it before. He was making her wild with wanting and pleasure as he had a slow and steady rhythm. Then he slid a second finger into her and Alexis gasped again and her breathing coming out ragged now.

She felt her climax building and coming to an end but then frowned up at him when he stopped her surrender but only to start up again when she wasn't paying attention. He kept this pattern up which was sending her to the break of her surrender but stopping it and to start it up again. David felt that she was ready and so spread her thighs wide apart and placed himself in between her. He looked down at her and then with his powers spoke to her through her mind instead of words sensing that it would ruin the moment.

_This is going to hurt a bit_, he said as he looked deep into her eyes. Alexis could only nod her head to answer him. _Keep your eyes on me_, he said through her mind as he spread her legs apart a little further for entrance. He wanted to see her reaction and to see if she was in pain. Alexis nodded again and prepared herself for the pain but then marveled at how all she felt was pleasure as he entered her in on swift motion. Her eyes wide with wonder David was a bit worried. _Are you ok_, he asked her again telepathically. He smiled when she nodded yes and had a smile of her own on her now swollen lips from all his kisses.

David moved slowly but steadily and held back some not wanting to hurt her just in case. Alexis sensing this moved her hips and took in the full of him into her and smiled at his shockness. _I'm fine David your not going to hurt me,_ she said to him through her mind when he read it. He smiled down at her and started to move again. First slow and steady then he quickened the pace more and more. Alexis met every stroke with him as she moved her hips and reveled at the pleasure she was getting.

He went faster and faster until he felt her climax first and then with one last stroke into her, his climax came afterwards and then he spilled his seed into her. Their breathing coming out fast and ragged David took some of his weight off of her and looked down into her closed eyes. Alexis opened her eyes and smiled up at him before talking. _Soooo…is this what's going to happen on the third bite?_ she said thinking it to him.

_Not even close, it'll be even better then this_, he said as he lowered his head and kissed her still swollen lips. _So, you ready for rounds 2-10_, he said to her and Alexis couldn't help but smile from ear to ear and started blushing. _You bet!_, she said excitedly cupped his face into hers and started to kiss him.

They made love throughout the night and morning until 3 in the afternoon and finally they both settled down and went to sleep at about 4 in the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all those that reviewed the story. It doesn't really matter if you review or not. Your choice. Thanks again! Enjoy Ch.7!

Dark Love

Ch.7

DREAM

Alexis was walking down a long dark hallway with red curtains on the many windows that were to her left and right of her. She didn't know where it was that she was going but kept on walking down the long and dark hallway. She thought about David and wondered what had happened to him. Then finally she comes upon a door and stand in front of it. The door had a head of a 3 headed dog on it. Being the curious human that she was Alexis reached out to touch it when suddenly the door started to open up by itself. It made a loud creaking noise. When the door was finally opened Alexis stared in horror at what she saw in front of her. Tears ran down her face. What she saw was a bloody, beaten, and bruised up David chained up against the wall.

Alexis screamed and then ran into the room towards David. She dropped to her knees in front of him and started to cry.

"Dav…David?" she said as she lifted her hand to touch his bent head but then hesitated when she heard a noise. She looked around the room but didn't see a thing. Giving her attention back to David Alexis reached out a hand again but instead of hesitating she instead touched his curly hair that was now filled with blood and dirt. A fresh wave of tears came and then Alexis cupped David's face and prepared to see what he looked like. But then that's when she heard him moan in pain. "David!" she said happily to see that he's not dead. David lifted his head up himself and then looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Ale…Alexis?" he said in shock. Alexis looked down at him and couldn't say a thing. His face was so bruised. He had a black eye which was a color of purple, blue, and black all together. There was a trail of blood dripping from his lips and both side of his head and the dirt that was covering his used to be gorgeous face. Alexis carried even harder for him. _Who would do this to him_, she thought in her head, _who would do this to anyone_, she thought again. "Your st…still alive," he said after he got over his shock of her.

"What'll you mean I'm still alive? She said as she let go of his face and turned her head towards the chains that was keeping him in place and from freedom. "Of course I'm still alive silly, I didn't go anywhere," she said as she went to the chains immediately before someone found her in there. She took a hair pin that she found in her pocket and started to work on getting him out.

"But…your…dea…I saw you die with my own eyes," he said as he looked back at her frozen form.

"Dead!" she said yelling and then looked around the room to make sure no one had heard. She lowered her voice and went back to what she had been doing before. Because of her big mouth she now had to hurry up. "How am I dead when I…aha," she said when she heard the chains click and then open to release his right hand. It dropped to his side and then Alexis went to his other hand and worked fast. In no time soon at all she had the other hand free as well. She removed the cuffs and caught him before he fell to the ground. Hugging him to her Alexis helped him up and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

As soon as she had him ready to go that's when they saw him. Standing by the doorway he looked at the two of them and smirked evilly at them. Alexis froze and then tensed up. He looked horrific. A werewolf! A blue werewolf that was blue in color and evil in stature and nature. Before they could react he took off his coat and charged at them. Alexis screamed as the werewolf grabbed David and threw him to the wall. He then turned his attention back to Alexis. She stared into his eyes and then turned around and ran. Before she could get to David who was lying on the ground staring at her and telling her to forget him and save herself she tripped and fell to the ground just inches from David. Someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him.

He straddled her waist and was ready to strike. Paw raised and nails sharp as ever it was coming down at her in full speed then…


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Love

Ch. 8

WTF?

Alexis woke up in a cold sweat. Her body was soaked to the core. The cold wind blew from the open window and Alexis shivered. David woke up instantly and saw Alexis. He saw her shivering terriably and knew instantly that something was wrong with her. He sat up and reached for her body which he noticed was covered in sweat. He also smelled something…a hint of…BLOOD! Almost as quick as he recognized the smell David took hold of Alexis and covered his ears when she started to scream. Alexis screamed her lungs out and when David had grabbed her by the shoulders to lay her back down she fought him all the way.

"Alexis! Alexis calm down," he said as he stroked her cheek and soothing talked to her, "Its ok honey, everything's alright, nothings going to hurt you while I'm here," he said as he continued to stroke her cheek softly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and then trailed more kisses to her mouth and throat. He lingered for a while and then sighed with relief when she calmed down and then looked down at her closed eyes. Her breathing was ragged and slowly coming out as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Alexis opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings wondering where she was. "Forgotten already," he said sarcastically as he removed a lock of her hair away from her face to place it behind her ears.

"David?" she said with uncertainty while she searched his face and then reached out to place a hand to his cheek to make sure that he wasn't a dream and that he was ok. "Your ok," she said her breathing still ragged and not doing too good than he had hoped so.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked worriedly now, and then remembered the blood. He got up from the bed still naked and turned on the room light. David turned back around and froze where he was. What he saw horrified him to the extinct of repulsion. He ran up to Alexis and placed a hand to her forehead as he saw that her shivering had not subsided. With a wave of his hand he closed the window and brought his attention back to her. "Alexis, what happened?" he said as his heart was beginning to break and hurt at the same time.

Alexis looked down at her naked body and stopped at her stomach which was now bleeding with a deep gash wound. She felt light headed and still couldn't breathe properly. "I was…having a dream and…" she said stuttering as she gave her attention back towards David and knew that she didn't have to say anything because he was already in her mind and was reviewing the dream that she had, had just a few moments ago.

"This is bad," he said as he got up and Alexis saw that he was already clothed. Even though the window was closed Alexis was still shivering. David touched her body and gasped when he felt that her body temperature had gone up and she was running a fever. Looking down at her David picked her up bridal style and cradled her in his arms. He teleported them to his room and then placed her down on his bed after pulling back the covers. He lit some healing candles and then went to the process of healing her all the while chanting.

Alexis was in and out of reality as she heard David chanting, which was in another language and then felt his hand pressing down on her stomach. Something was happening to her and she didn't know what and it was scaring her to death. David looked down at her face and he could see that she was in pain. He placed one hand on her stomach while the other went to her hand for reassurance to her that he was there. He was regretting what he was about to do to her before he did it. Leaning close to her face David looked down at her closed eyes.

"David? Wha…" she started but then stopped when she opened her eyes and stared into his intense sad eyes.

"This is going to hurt a little bit Alexis so I want you to focus on me if you can," he said as he stroked her hair lovingly back and forth. She nodded and then prepared herself for the pain. Seeing that she understood David started on healing her. Alexis couldn't help herself when she screamed out in pain. _You call this a little pain_, she thought as she screamed the comment out to him telepathically. David looked had never lost contact with her and when he heard her comment his eyes became intense but he knew that he couldn't stop if he wanted her to survive…if _she _wanted to survive. After what seemed like hours of brutally agonizing pain Alexis finally collapsed from pain and passed out. David was tired and beads of blood dripped down his forehead and onto his face. He wiped it off and then stood up but almost passed out himself. All that healing had left him drained and light headed he needed sleep fast. He made a comforter appear out of thin air and covered Alexis with it. She had to sweat out some of the fever and then left to go call the doctor.

Dark Love

Ch.9

He's still alive? How is that possible?

Alexis awoke feeling dizzy and groggy. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before and so she didn't relish on it. (I think that's how you spell it. Dunno) she looked around her and saw that she was in another room. Not the one that she had been in before though. The her and David had…stopping at the realization that she had lost her virginity to David and had just gave herself to him brought a deep flush up her neck and to her cheeks and made her groan out loud. She didn't even notice when David had walked into the room.

Alexis turned her head and looked up at David's cocky grin and the hunger and desire that was in his eyes. Alexis blushed even more and buried her head under the pillow when she heard David's laughter and his approaching footsteps coming near the bed towards her. She didn't like being laughed at and didn't like anyone seeing her blush.

"Oh but you look so cute when you do," he said as he placed his hand on the pillow to try to yank it off of her head. Alexis held on tight and wouldn't dare relinquish the pillow to him.

"If you were so smart you would have made it disappear by now," she said as she mumbled underneath it. What an idiot, she thought as a smile began to form on her pink lips. Then before she knew what was happening Alexis felt a nice warm breeze on her hair and face and turned around in shock. David had obviously heard her and did what she had said for him to do. Me and my big mouth, she thought to herself as she tried to find another pillow to cover her head with.

"I'll just make that one disappear as well,' he said as he looked down at her possessively and desire once again should in the depths of his beautiful eyes. She was wondering what it was that he was looking at when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Alexis was naked all the way but since the covers were covering her only her top half stayed free and to the inspection of his searching gaze as her trailed a hand from her throat to a breast and he cupped it in his palm. Alexis gasped and swatted his hand away, but he only pushed her back on the bed and pinned both hands on top of her head so she wouldn't get away.

''/ He cupped her breast again and saw how perfectly it fit into the palm of his hand.

He looked down at her longingly and then bent his head to kiss her mouth. Hers were sweet and pliant under his and he smiled to himself as to how he could make her want him.

"No you cannot!" Alexis burst out and looked at to a now shocked and confused David. He looked down at her disbelievingly.

"What did you say?" he asked as he glared into her eyes still.

"I said no, you can't make me want you," she said as she stubbornly started to wiggle beneath him. In her struggle to prove him wrong Alexis only managed to succeed one thing and that was to further arouse him. She could feel him "it" against her stomach and Alexis wiggled even harder but then froze when David stared to move and shift his weight. SO now Alexis was in an awkward position and she couldn't deny the affect he had on her and what his body was doing to her.

"I'll ask you a question after were done," he said as he started to kiss lower his head towards hers for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched her Alexis felt lost. She melted against him and knew that she was giving him proof as to what he had said just a few seconds ago. _But who cares_, she thought to herself, _I'm enjoying myself_, she thought to herself again as his fangs grazed the side of her neck and made her shiver in response. But just as fast as he had started he ended it just as quick. Alexis looked up at him dumbfoundedly and with confusion written all over her face.

"What the Fuck was that all about," she said angrily but it only made him laugh out loud. He looked down at her and smiled. He let go of her wrists ad let his gaze once again linger on her body and a lot longer on her breast.

"As much as I would love to arouse and seduce you right now Alexis I can't," he said regretfully and she saw that something was deeply wrong with him. "I need to ask you a question," he said all too seriously and Alexis sat up when he got up from her. She hadn't even bothered to notice as to what he was wearing. He wore a black turtle neck with black jeans and black socks on. His hair was still wet and curly from his bath that she assumed he had just had a few hour ago. She focused her attention back to him and saw the smile forming on his lips." Like what you see?" he asked as he smiled and she saw a flash of white teeth and fangs. Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on it as she looked up at him again while smiling. "

"Just ask already," she said and saw how all the amusement went out of him. His body tensed and he looked away from her for a while and didn't say a word for quite a while. Probably trying to figure out how to ask me, she thought as she continued to stare up at him. David looked back at her and Alexis let out a breath of fresh air.

"Do you remember what happened at all yesterday night?" he asked suddenly. Alexis turned her head away when she felt heat rising up from her chest to her face. Unfortunately, she thought and when she had her flush under control she looked back at David and blushed again. He had read her mind and she knew it. She recalled everything that had happened that night and then out of now where a bolt of lighting went through her mind so fast it knocked her backwards on the bed and Alexis clutched her head in pain as memories of her dream came rushing back to her in full speed.

She whimpered and tears streamed down her face as David came instantly towards her to cradle her into the protectiveness of his arms. Alexis calmed down and then looked up at David with tears still streaming down her face. "I dreamt that you had been chained up and badly injured," she said as she closed her eyes when another lightning of pain shot through her head. As soon as the pain subsided Alexis looked up at David and went ahead and started to tell him her dream.

After what seemed like forever in silence as David tried to contemplate on what happened in her dream he finally came up with the answer. "No wonder ur able to read my mind," he said as he fixed his gave back to her, "When I bit you and gave you my blood then when we made love and became one ur power strengthen." He said as he smiled down at her. Alexis looked up at him and a brow went up questiongly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she shifted uneasily on the bed.

"It means my dear Alexis that you have powers and one of them seems to be…" he said trailing off and not liking what he had just found out at all.

"Seems to be what?" she asked as she saw the worry on his face which worried her also. He looked at her and saw the worry so he smiled at her instead.

"It seems to be…um…well I just had it in my head just a second ago," he said as le lied to her about forgetting it. He knew exactly what her one of her powers were but he wasn't going to tell her at all. Well not at the moment anyways.

"David don't you dare lie to me," she said as she grabbed his arm and yanked on it hard not knowing how it was going to help her at all.

"I really forgot," he said with an earnest to god face and then started to get off from the bed when Alexis got up from the bed while his back was turned and before he knew it she had jumped on him like a jungle cat and was now lying on top of him. She sat up and straddled his waist as she held on to the bed sheet that was around her.

"Now," she said breathlessly as she struggled to get air into her lungs and to talk right, "Your going to tell me what my other power is and your going to tell me now Dammit!" she said yelling at him now. David looked at her and then sighed. He wanted to get her off this topic and found out that there was only one way and regretted doing so. He looked up into her fire blazing eyes and sighed again.

"Alexis…" he said stopping and then forcing himself to go on, "Your father is still alive!" he said and then regretted it as he saw the look on her face go from angry to emotionless. Alexis stared at him blankly and felt like she couldn't breathe. _My fathers still alive,_ she thought to herself. She felt as if she was in a daze and then without knowing it she got up from him and sat down on the bed.

"My fathers still alive?" she asked dazedly as she stared at the door and not at him. She couldn't force herself to do that at the moment. With the anger burning up inside her she turned to glare at him and said, "WHY". David looked at her and saw that the anger wasn't directed at him personally but at her father in general.

"Alexis, you have to understand something about him. He's not normal," he said as he reached out to touch her but Alexis pulled away not being in the mood to have anyone touch her at the moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she finally gave up to exhaustion and fell into his arms and snuggled into his warmness.

"Well, truthfully your fathers…" just as he was about to tell her someone knocked on the door and without either of them giving whoever it was permission to come in since she was still not dressed cam in anyways. David's eyes grew wide and he let go of Alexis fast which she landed on the bed flat on her face. David looked back at her and flashed her an I'm sorry look. Alexis looked at the guy and instantly felt a disliking for him as she watched David bowing down on one knee to bow down to him.

"Who the Fuck are you?" she asked as she stared up at the guy who looked about 20 or 22 smile and look at her.

"Such language," he said as he continued to look at her in an amusement and loving sort of way, "Didn't ur mother ever teach you not to curse?" he asked her. Alexis flinched and then shielded her emotions inside so he couldn't read her.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know what a mother was. Or a father at that too. My mother died when I just turned 5," she said and then looked all the more confused when she saw a flash of guilt, resentment, and sadness pass through his eyes but only lasted a moment. But of course the sadness lingered there in him. "Now as I was saying," she said as she glared hatefully at the guy, "Who the Fuck are you?" she said and then froze when she got her answer. Her breathing stopped and Alexis passed out. The last thing she heard before she left was his answer and David calling to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Love

Ch.9

He's still alive? How is that possible?

Alexis awoke feeling dizzy and groggy. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before and so she didn't relish on it. (I think that's how you spell it. Dunno) she looked around her and saw that she was in another room. Not the one that she had been in before though. The her and David had…stopping at the realization that she had lost her virginity to David and had just gave herself to him brought a deep flush up her neck and to her cheeks and made her groan out loud. She didn't even notice when David had walked into the room.

Alexis turned her head and looked up at David's cocky grin and the hunger and desire that was in his eyes. Alexis blushed even more and buried her head under the pillow when she heard David's laughter and his approaching footsteps coming near the bed towards her. She didn't like being laughed at and didn't like anyone seeing her blush.

"Oh but you look so cute when you do," he said as he placed his hand on the pillow to try to yank it off of her head. Alexis held on tight and wouldn't dare relinquish the pillow to him.

"If you were so smart you would have made it disappear by now," she said as she mumbled underneath it. What an idiot, she thought as a smile began to form on her pink lips. Then before she knew what was happening Alexis felt a nice warm breeze on her hair and face and turned around in shock. David had obviously heard her and did what she had said for him to do. Me and my big mouth, she thought to herself as she tried to find another pillow to cover her head with.

"I'll just make that one disappear as well,' he said as he looked down at her possessively and desire once again should in the depths of his beautiful eyes. She was wondering what it was that he was looking at when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Alexis was naked all the way but since the covers were covering her only her top half stayed free and to the inspection of his searching gaze as her trailed a hand from her throat to a breast and he cupped it in his palm. Alexis gasped and swatted his hand away, but he only pushed her back on the bed and pinned both hands on top of her head so she wouldn't get away.

''/ He cupped her breast again and saw how perfectly it fit into the palm of his hand.

He looked down at her longingly and then bent his head to kiss her mouth. Hers were sweet and pliant under his and he smiled to himself as to how he could make her want him.

"No you cannot!" Alexis burst out and looked at to a now shocked and confused David. He looked down at her disbelievingly.

"What did you say?" he asked as he glared into her eyes still.

"I said no, you can't make me want you," she said as she stubbornly started to wiggle beneath him. In her struggle to prove him wrong Alexis only managed to succeed one thing and that was to further arouse him. She could feel him "it" against her stomach and Alexis wiggled even harder but then froze when David stared to move and shift his weight. SO now Alexis was in an awkward position and she couldn't deny the affect he had on her and what his body was doing to her.

"I'll ask you a question after were done," he said as he started to kiss lower his head towards hers for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched her Alexis felt lost. She melted against him and knew that she was giving him proof as to what he had said just a few seconds ago. _But who cares_, she thought to herself, _I'm enjoying myself_, she thought to herself again as his fangs grazed the side of her neck and made her shiver in response. But just as fast as he had started he ended it just as quick. Alexis looked up at him dumbfoundedly and with confusion written all over her face.

"What the Fuck was that all about," she said angrily but it only made him laugh out loud. He looked down at her and smiled. He let go of her wrists ad let his gaze once again linger on her body and a lot longer on her breast.

"As much as I would love to arouse and seduce you right now Alexis I can't," he said regretfully and she saw that something was deeply wrong with him. "I need to ask you a question," he said all too seriously and Alexis sat up when he got up from her. She hadn't even bothered to notice as to what he was wearing. He wore a black turtle neck with black jeans and black socks on. His hair was still wet and curly from his bath that she assumed he had just had a few hour ago. She focused her attention back to him and saw the smile forming on his lips." Like what you see?" he asked as he smiled and she saw a flash of white teeth and fangs. Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on it as she looked up at him again while smiling. "

"Just ask already," she said and saw how all the amusement went out of him. His body tensed and he looked away from her for a while and didn't say a word for quite a while. Probably trying to figure out how to ask me, she thought as she continued to stare up at him. David looked back at her and Alexis let out a breath of fresh air.

"Do you remember what happened at all yesterday night?" he asked suddenly. Alexis turned her head away when she felt heat rising up from her chest to her face. Unfortunately, she thought and when she had her flush under control she looked back at David and blushed again. He had read her mind and she knew it. She recalled everything that had happened that night and then out of now where a bolt of lighting went through her mind so fast it knocked her backwards on the bed and Alexis clutched her head in pain as memories of her dream came rushing back to her in full speed.

She whimpered and tears streamed down her face as David came instantly towards her to cradle her into the protectiveness of his arms. Alexis calmed down and then looked up at David with tears still streaming down her face. "I dreamt that you had been chained up and badly injured," she said as she closed her eyes when another lightning of pain shot through her head. As soon as the pain subsided Alexis looked up at David and went ahead and started to tell him her dream.

After what seemed like forever in silence as David tried to contemplate on what happened in her dream he finally came up with the answer. "No wonder ur able to read my mind," he said as he fixed his gave back to her, "When I bit you and gave you my blood then when we made love and became one ur power strengthen." He said as he smiled down at her. Alexis looked up at him and a brow went up questiongly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she shifted uneasily on the bed.

"It means my dear Alexis that you have powers and one of them seems to be…" he said trailing off and not liking what he had just found out at all.

"Seems to be what?" she asked as she saw the worry on his face which worried her also. He looked at her and saw the worry so he smiled at her instead.

"It seems to be…um…well I just had it in my head just a second ago," he said as le lied to her about forgetting it. He knew exactly what her one of her powers were but he wasn't going to tell her at all. Well not at the moment anyways.

"David don't you dare lie to me," she said as she grabbed his arm and yanked on it hard not knowing how it was going to help her at all.

"I really forgot," he said with an earnest to god face and then started to get off from the bed when Alexis got up from the bed while his back was turned and before he knew it she had jumped on him like a jungle cat and was now lying on top of him. She sat up and straddled his waist as she held on to the bed sheet that was around her.

"Now," she said breathlessly as she struggled to get air into her lungs and to talk right, "Your going to tell me what my other power is and your going to tell me now Dammit!" she said yelling at him now. David looked at her and then sighed. He wanted to get her off this topic and found out that there was only one way and regretted doing so. He looked up into her fire blazing eyes and sighed again.

"Alexis…" he said stopping and then forcing himself to go on, "Your father is still alive!" he said and then regretted it as he saw the look on her face go from angry to emotionless. Alexis stared at him blankly and felt like she couldn't breathe. _My fathers still alive,_ she thought to herself. She felt as if she was in a daze and then without knowing it she got up from him and sat down on the bed.

"My fathers still alive?" she asked dazedly as she stared at the door and not at him. She couldn't force herself to do that at the moment. With the anger burning up inside her she turned to glare at him and said, "WHY". David looked at her and saw that the anger wasn't directed at him personally but at her father in general.

"Alexis, you have to understand something about him. He's not normal," he said as he reached out to touch her but Alexis pulled away not being in the mood to have anyone touch her at the moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she finally gave up to exhaustion and fell into his arms and snuggled into his warmness.

"Well, truthfully your fathers…" just as he was about to tell her someone knocked on the door and without either of them giving whoever it was permission to come in since she was still not dressed cam in anyways. David's eyes grew wide and he let go of Alexis fast which she landed on the bed flat on her face. David looked back at her and flashed her an I'm sorry look. Alexis looked at the guy and instantly felt a disliking for him as she watched David bowing down on one knee to bow down to him.

"Who the Fuck are you?" she asked as she stared up at the guy who looked about 20 or 22 smile and look at her.

"Such language," he said as he continued to look at her in an amusement and loving sort of way, "Didn't ur mother ever teach you not to curse?" he asked her. Alexis flinched and then shielded her emotions inside so he couldn't read her.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know what a mother was. Or a father at that too. My mother died when I just turned 5," she said and then looked all the more confused when she saw a flash of guilt, resentment, and sadness pass through his eyes but only lasted a moment. But of course the sadness lingered there in him. "Now as I was saying," she said as she glared hatefully at the guy, "Who the Fuck are you?" she said and then froze when she got her answer. Her breathing stopped and Alexis passed out. The last thing she heard before she left was his answer and David calling to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Love

Ch.10

"The Truth about Her Past"

Part A

David looked across the room at the king and then got up to go check up on Alexis.

"David," the man when David had reached for the handle and had the door wide open. He turned back around and looked at him sadly. "Do you think she'll hate me?" he asked with a sad voice. David didn't know what to say to him except the only thing that he could think of.

"I'm not too sure at how she'll react to the truth but once she digests and analyzes it she'll come to terms with it." He said.

"And if she doesn't," he asked even with a sadder tone of voice then the first. David looked up at his king.

"Then I don't know your highness. I don't know. It's up to Alexis to decide but she's a big girl and she can take care of herself." He said all this with a hint of proudness and respect in his voice as he said it. The room was silent far too long. And just as the king was about to single for David to leave they heard a breaking of glass and a scream range out loud throughout the castle. David's heart lurched and did a little somersault as he teleported to Alexis's room.

Smoke engulfed the whole room, leaving it in total fogginess. He searched the room for Alexis and then finally heard her coughing.

"David! She screamed as she got up to run towards him while still naked. She ran right into his open arms and held him to her. David looked down at Alexis and her naked form. He waved his hand over her body and she was clothed in a deep red crimson night gown. She was burning up still with the fever and was shivering out of control now. He looked around the room for the enemy but couldn't see anything or anyone.

After the smoke cleared up the room fell into a dead silence and an evil laughter rang out inside the room over them.

"She will be mine David. You cannot stop me from getting to her." The evil force said.

"Alester you basterd! You leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this," David said as he tightened his hold on Alexis which she felt like she couldn't breathe at the moment of time.

"Oh, but on the contrary David. She has everything to do with this and you know it," he said as he appeared into the room. "But you will pay for taking her though. First blood. Lost virginity. First Love. It makes me sick to my stomach to see that." He said as he stood his ground.

: You won't lay a hand on her," David said as he backed away and hand Alexis over to his highness. Alexis made a protest at that. "Honey, I need you to go to him," David said softly into her ears as he tried to unlock her arms from around his neck. Alexis shook her head no. "Alexis, this is no time to be acting stubborn. Do you here me. I need to take care of him. Now go." He said as he gave her the command. It almost broke his heart when she looked up at him with tears glittering in her eyes and the way she looked at him with those sad eyes of hers. Reluctantly she unhooked her arms and David picked her up bridal style and handed her over to his majesty. She gave him one last look before turning her head and resting it on his majesty's shoulder.

She felt dead inside and the dizziness would not stop. It engulfed and surrounded her until she was laboring at breathing which she kept quiet and to herself so she wouldn't be a burden. David looked away from her and went after Alester, his wings emerging from his back to spread out and stretch before taking flight. When David left Alexis tried at keeping her breathing regular but that was hard to do since she was so panic stricken at what had just happened. She didn't think her heart could take anymore of this.

His majesty carried her out the room and into her room instead. She had missed it. Why? Only God could know. He laid her down on the bed and instantly Alexis turned around on the opposite direction and balled up into a tight ball. Nothing was said for a few minutes and then he finally spoke.

"Alexis…I am your father," he said and then sighed when he saw her wince and freeze at the same time. Her shoulder's started to shake. He thought that she was crying and it just broke his heart. "Alexis I'm sorry if I…" he said trailing off when she turned her head and he saw that she was laughing instead of crying. Relief washed over him but now it nerved him to see his daughter laughing at him. "And what is so damned funny?" he asked as he gave her a stern look that made her laugh even more. Tears were coming out of her eyes from crying so hard.

"It's just that…" she said trying to stop laughing, "that…when u said that…it…re…reminded me of "Star Wars when…whets…his face tells Luke that he…that he was his father!" she said and exploded with a fresh new wave of laughter and tears. He couldn't help himself so he started to laugh with her. Then she did the imitation with the whole noise thing that Dark Vader does and they laughed even more. After about 10 minutes of laughing someone knocked on the door and then opened it. In came walking David unharmed and safe.

Alexis jumped up off the bed and lunched herself into his open welcoming arms. He hugged her to him tight and would not have let her go if she had not said that he was holding her too tight and that she couldn't breath. By then Alexis's breathing had returned to normal by knowing that he was safe and away from harms way. She gazed into his eyes and felt herself falling for their beauty and mesmirizgness. She laughed at her choice of words and then continued to stare at him.

David directed her back to bed and then sat down on the edge after bowing down to the king. 5 minutes of silence was what Alexis got but she didn't mind because it gave her time to think and to look t David's gorgeous face and beautiful eyes. She saw a smirk finding its way to the corner of his mouth and she knew that he had just read her mind. Then the silence was broken by the one person she didn't want to hear speak at the moment. Her father. How she disliked the man. Father my ass, she thought as she glared at him and then back at David who was staring at her intently with a frown on his face. He had obviously read her mind again. It was starting to get annoying now and she didn't like it.

"So…are you ready for the truth Alexis?" he asked as he made no intention to move until he got her answer. Alexis looked up at him then shift to David and then back to him.

"Bring it on Pops," she said as she smiled evilly and then laid her head on David slap and looked up into his "I can't believe u just did that look,". She smiled and felt happier when David got fully on the bed. Alexis put her head back on his lap and curled up like a kitten.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Love

Ch.11

The Truth about Her Past

Part B

Recap

"So…are you ready for the truth Alexis?" he asked as he made no intention to move until he got her answer. Alexis looked up at him then shift to David and then back to him.

"Bring it on Pops," she said as she smiled evilly and then laid her head on David slap and looked up into his "I can't believe u just did that look,". She smiled and felt happier when David got fully on the bed. Alexis put her head back on his lap and curled up like a kitten.

Story

David looked down at Alexis with wide eyed and then got on the bed fully and then watched as Alexis curled up like a kitten as she lay her head on his lap. Her father, the King, was about to tell her the truth about her past. _Hope she can handle it_, he thought as he too got prepared to listen also.

"So what do you want to here first Alexis?" he asked as he sat on the chair and watched her carefully. He wanted to see every reaction as he told her the truth. Alexis looked up at him and pondered for a while.

"Well. First of all how did you and **_my mother_** meet?" she asked and saw him flinch at the mother part.

"Well I forest met your mother when I was out for a walk one night. I had just fed and was just enjoying the moons glow. And obviously so was your mother because she was in the park at the same time as I was. She was just sitting there with a far away look to her," he said as he too had a far away look in his eyes right now. "It was cold out and so she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a whiter sweater with black boots on. Her hair was braided down to her waist and had a scrunchie on the end to keep it in place." He said and smiled to himself. Alexis watched him and she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Continue," she said as she wanted to finish hearing the rest of the story.

"Well, I walked up to her and sat down on the bench that she was sitting on. She didn't seem to notice me and that was just well because I was looking upon her. It wasn't till a loose hair escaped from her braid and I tucked it behind her ear did she notice me then. I had startled her but she smiled none the less at me. And that smile melted my heart." He said as he smiled and then smiled. "We talked that whole night until she yawned and then stood up to go home. When she was about to walk off after she had said bye I stopped her and asked if she could meet me here again the next night. She looked skeptical for a while but then agreed. She walked off and then I left also. The next night we met each other at the same park and then we talked again while strolling through the park.

Then suddenly while we were engrossed in our talk we didn't notice that a group of hoodlums had crept up on us without my knowing. When I did it was too late. They grabbed your mother and held her away from me. They tried to threaten me with her life if I didn't… "Give them what I had"…I think was their saying." He said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I looked at your mother who was looking scared and then I became furious. I wouldn't let anything or anyone scare or harm her at that point. So then I attacked them and that night was the night your mother found out that I was a vampire." He said and then looked back at Alexis and David together.

"What did she do? Did she run screaming? What?" she asked as she was caught up in the story and then sot up off of David (who was looking at her now) and then sat up on the bed.

"She didn't do anything," he said as he once again had the far away look into his eyes. "She just looked at me in horror and then ran to e. Mind me now, I thought that she would have been scared at me and then ran for her life and not want to see me again. But she was just scared for my safety and hers at the time." He said. "I told her what I was and that I would understand if she didn't want to see me again, even though that I wasn't though. But she told me to stop acting ridiculous and stupid. That was the first time that anyone has ever said those two thins in the same sentence. I looked at her and just laughed." He said. "But she laughed with me and then we continued with our relationship." He said happily.

"She of course lived with me and grew accustomed to the rest of the vampire world. She accepted me for whom and what I was and didn't care." He said. "Then one night when I was in the library she burst through the door all happy and was jumping up and down. I got up fat thinking that something bad had happen to her because she was in tears. I ran to her and caught her. She looked up at me and said that she was pregnant. I was stunned because it was impossible for a human to be pregnant by a vampire unless you already a vampire. That was what the legends had said but I had my doubts of already. And your mother proved that, that day. So nine months came and when she was having you we were under attack." He said and she could see a fire that wasn't there before burning up.

"My soldiers held them off as well as they could but didn't make it. You had just uttered your first cry when they burst into the room where I, your mother, you, the nurse, and the doctor were. One by one they killed them. I held them off and swore to do anything to protect you and her. They had some sort of device and caught me in a bind hold. They went to your mother and then slit her throat right in front of me," he said as a blood tear rolled down his cheeks. By now Alexis was crying her heart out. David acted fast and gathered her into his arms and held her close to his heart. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

"Then after killing your mother they went after you. And that was what I couldn't take. Before your mother died I looked into her and she whispered into my mind to save and protect you. SO when they were creeping up on you and then that was when I was angry to the point of killing everything in sight. My anger gave me the strength to escape from the treturious thing and then I slaughtered every last one of them in sight. You were all that was left of my love Alexandra." He said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I made sure that everything was alright and then I immediately took you out of the castle and far away from it. I had spent a year with you and my love for you grew and grew. You were the spitting image of Alexandra. But some how they found me and so out of fearfulness of you I escaped with your sleeping form in my arms.

I found a house with two old peoples in it and then knocked on their door. I told them about my situation and asked for them to keep you safe and sound until I could come back for you." He said looking at her. Alexis had stopped crying and was hic-upping. David had tried to get up to go get her some water but she just wouldn't let go of him. He was her comfort and she needed that right now. David stayed in place and tightened his grip on her. "They agreed to take you in and then with a last kiss upon your forehead I left and drove the vampire hunters away from you to keep you safe and alive. I came to see and be with you time and time again until they had died and then you were sent to some other old relative of theirs. I couldn't find you anywhere. So the years went by and then I happen to meet David one day out feeding and then I asked him to help me look for a girl. And I gave him your mother's picture and said you would look something like this." He said.

"Then when he did find you he said that he had you but had to work on calming you down first before you saw me." He said and that was when Alexis looked up at David with a mischievous grin and she received one back towards him as he sent her and intimate image of her underneath him and him doing something to make her scream. Alexis blushed completely and David chuckled to himself. She looked down and when she had her blush under control she looked up back at her father who was looking at her and then she blushed all over again. She cleared her throat and was prepared to talk when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alexis told whoever it was to come in and they did.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you your highness but the leaders of the other nations have need of you and master David," the servant said. The king nodded his head in acknowledgement and then the servant left closing the door behind him.

"Seems we have to go David," he said as he got up. "Meet me there in 10 minutes and Alexis," he said as he turned around to look at her from the open door, "We'll finish this when we are done," he said as he left and closed the door behind him. Alexis looked up at David and then hid her face in the crook of his neck once again and then began to cry once again. It wasn't soft lady like cries but cries that were wrenched out of her from deep inside. Cries of missing parents, heartache, and pain. He hugged her tightly to him and then lay down on the bed with her with him. He stroked her hair in a comforting way.

After a while Alexis fell asleep crying in David's arms. David looked down at her lying there in his arms peacefully. She looked so right there and then he touched her and had a vision that shocked him to death. He removed his hand away and looked down at her sleeping face and then bent down to lay a kiss on her forehead. He picked her up and then pulled back the cover and laid her down. He pulled the cover back up and around her and then left to meet the king and tell him of what he saw. He securely locked the door behind him and made his way to the office.

Upon entering David noticed all the rulers of their own nations sitting in a round table talking about what to do. He went and stood beside his king upon the king seeing him and the look on his face. He bent down and was about to tell him when they heard an explosion, glass breaking, and a scream breaking out. **_Alexis! _**They both looked at each other as they thought the same thing and ran off in the direction to Alexis's room. David got there first and then opened the door.

What they saw was unbelievable. They saw…


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Love

Ch.12

Sudden Kidnap

Recap

Upon entering David noticed all the rulers of their own nations sitting in a round table talking about what to do. He went and stood beside his king upon the king seeing him and the look on his face. He bent down and was about to tell him when they heard an explosion, glass breaking, and a scream breaking out. **_Alexis! _**They both looked at each other as they thought the same thing and ran off in the direction to Alexis's room. David got there first and then opened the door. What they saw was unbelievable.

They saw…

Story

They saw Alexis sprawled on the floor struggling with her assailant who was in fact on top of her. David immediately got mad and ran straight for her attacker. One moment Alexis found herself sprawled up on the floor with some guy on top of her holding her down and David running to save her and then in the next minute she was being picked up and held in front of the guy's chest as a shield. Alexis kept on struggling but didn't really feel like she was getting any where.

"Let her go Lestat! She has nothing to do with this," he said as he stopped in his track as soon as he had seen Lestat put Alexis up in from of him as a shield.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong David. And I know Alester already told you that so I'm just repeating myself," he said as he moved slowly towards the window, "She has everything to do with this," he said as he stopped.

"You get your filthymits off of my daughter," the king said as he started to walk towards Lestat in a menacing way.

"Take one more step and you both could say bye bye to young sweet little Alexis," he said and grinned as he saw the king stop dead in his tracks. "Pathetic Lucifer. You've gone weak. Simply pathetic," he said with an evil laugh as he saw Lucifer flinch and bawl up his fist.

"If you didn't have my daughter I would show you just how wrong you are Lestat," he said as he looked down at Alexis. Alexis looked up quickly at her father and was confused.

_**Lu…cifer?**_ she thought questiongly in her head then said something out loud.

"Lucifer? That's your name?" she asked keeping her eyes on him and then looked at David and saw that he was looking away from her eyes. They were keeping something from her but she just couldn't figure it out at the moment. Everything was just happening too fast for her to comprehend. She was starting to get a headache and that's when David looked up in a concern way. She rubbed her temple in a soothing way but it was just getting worse by the second.

"So…she doesn't know then?" he asked in a mocking tone then looked up at Lucifer and David, "Ha! Neither of you even bothered to tell her the truth about her past or you, your highness? How wonderful that I get to be the one to break it to her." He said as he started to move towards the window again. Alexis fought the whole way there and then she finally picked up her foot and slammed it on top of his. He screamed in pain and slackened his hold on her. Alexis got out of his grip and started to run towards David who was running to meet her half way. "AHHHH! You Bitch!" he yelled and then he did something with his hand.

Before she could even reach David Alexis felt something wrapping itself against her heart and squeezing the life out of it. She dropped to the ground grabbed at her nightgown and bunched it up in her fingers in pain. She looked up at David and he stopped in his tracks to look down at her in concern.

"I wouldn't move towards her if I were you lover boy," he said as he went towards Alexis and picked her up bridal style. Alexis started to struggle and then Lestat did whatever it was that he was dong with his hand and Alexis grimaced in pain again but this one was much worse.

"If you weren't doing whatever it was that you were doing I would be kicking your ass right now!" she said as she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I wouldn't try doing that again if I were you," he said as he looked down at her with an evil grin on his lips. He looked back up at David and Lucifer. "Well, were going now. Alester's going to be so very pleased about me getting the little princess here and me telling him about you, your highness." He said.

"If you or Alester lay one hand on my daughter then it'll mean hell for the both of you and of those along side him." Lucifer said as he stared menacingly at Lestat. Alexis looked from her father to David who had a menacing and dangerous look on his face. But the moment he looked down at her his features changed and he gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

_**I will come for you Alexis,**_ he said telepathically to her.

_**But you can't David it's too dangerous,**_ she said back to him.

_**Their first mistake is taking you, now that's dangerous,**_ he said

_**But David…,**_ she said but was interrupted when she felt a pain go through her heart and she clutched her nightgown in pain once again.

"Time to go Princess," Lestat said as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. "Next time we meet David, it won't be me dying," he said and with that slapped Alexis on her butt and turned around to fly away. Alexis stared at him with a glare that if looks could kill then Lestat would be dead right about now. Lestat jumped out the window and Alexis looked back at David one last time. She felt the slightest breeze on her cheeks and something fluttering in her brain. It was David trying to tell her something.

_**Remember that I will come for you Alexis. Nothing can keep me away from you. Hell will have to freeze over before I let that happen,**_ he said and with that Lestat was out of the window and was flying off with her over his shoulders.

_**I'll keep you to your promise David,**_ she said through his mind.

"Ill keep you to your promise," she said whispering it aloud this time. She was still tired from all the events that had happened and her headache had turned into a migraine now. She looked at her surroundings the best she could sling over his back and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was low enough for vampires to roam the night now. "Beautiful," she said aloud but more to herself then to Lestat. And so before she knew what was happening everything went dark and Alexis was out like a light.


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Love

Ch.13

Water fall

Alexi awoke in a room not of her own and not of the room at David's place either. Panic hit her hard and fast when the events of yesterday replayed inside her head. She immediately jumped off the bed and head for the door. When she found that it was locked she went to the window and saw that they were only two feet up. She opened it up and bent over the window sill to see what was down there.

Flowers and grass enveloped the ground to make it look beautiful and artistic in a way. But after shaking her head of the feeling Alexis took a deep breath. Then that's when she heard it. Voices were approaching the door to where she was and she didn't want to be caught there when they came in. Bracing herself Alexis climbed up on the window sill and balanced herself by holding onto the window panes itself.

Finally the doors to her room opened and Alexis turned her head back quickly. She saw the guy that had tried to kidnap her the first time. **I think his name was…Aleker…Almester…wait no it was Alester,** she thought to herself. And when she looked at the other guy beside him she recognized him as the guy who had been there and actually succeeded in kidnapping her just the other day. **That basterd. Now what was his name again…oh yeah now I remember, it was Lestat;** she thought again and sent them both a venomous glare when they turned to her. The shocked look on their face was enough to make her laugh out loud but right now was not the time and place to do that.

"What the Fu…" Alester began but Alexis didn't get to hear the rest of his profanity because that's when she had took a deep breath and then jumped out the window. She was falling down with great speed. But that didn't worry her though, she had once jumped off the roof of a building that was 5ft. high and landed on her feet.

Yes, she had gotten her arm broken but was a small price to pay for her boredom that she had felt that day. She was always doing something that people never found normal when she was a child. She wasalways carefree and happy when the people she had called grandparents were still alive.

Alexis was about to land on her feet when she felt something wrapped around her waist. She felt herself being pulled back against a hard chest. When she looked back and up to see who it was she saw that it was no other than Alester himself. Alexis fought him as hard as she could and when she thought that she couldn't do anything else she pulled her hand back and punched him in the face as hard as she could. Alester dropped her and screamed out in agony. Alexis landed on the floor safely and started to run.

She knew that if she stayed to look at him she would be in trouble. She had seen that his nose was bleeding and she had probably broken it to. She ran into the open woods and didn't dare look back for fear that he would be right behind her. And her fear escalated when she started hearing wolf howls and footsteps coming from behind her. She speeded up and found herself in a clearing.

**Oh shit, now what the fuck do I do,** she thought and when she heard the footsteps coming closer to her Alexis ran for her life to the other side of the clearing and plunged herself into the woods again. She was getting tired fast and she had to stop and hide to catch her breath or else she was going to pass out before she even had a chance to escape the freaking psycho path. Alexis stopped and looked around her, trying to find a place to hide. She was breathing hard now and her heart was pounding against her chest very hard. She saw a big oak tree and ran towards it to hide.

Alexis went to the job of stopping her out of regular breathing and calming herself down. After a little while she heard footsteps that stopped to where she was. She slowly but quietly moved her head to see who it was and then was puzzled when she saw that it was neither Alester nor Lestat. But was a young boy instead. **What the hell is going on here?** she thought as she continued to look at him. **And who is that boy;** she thought again and then heard a male's voice. One that sounded much older.

The boy responded back to tell him where he was and when his back was turned Alexis made a run for it. She wasn't about to stay there and see who ever it was that had called him. She didn't want to chance that they worked for Alester in any way. And when she had sprinted out from behind the big oak tree to run away the boy had turned around and at the last minute saw her running.

"Wait!" he yelled out to her, "Stop! Please, you can't go that way!" the boy said chasing after her again.

Alexis looked behind her and saw that he was gaining on her tail and fast, so she speeded up her pace a bit just long enough to put a gap in between them. **And why the hell can't I go this way?** she thought to herself but didn't know that she was going to find out soon enough.

"Please miss, stop!" he yelled again and was running as fast as he could to her. "Would you stop running already," he yelled to her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked as she continued to run while twigs snapped under her feet. "For all I know you could work for that…that basterd Alester,"" she said and then she heard water. She looked to her right and saw a river. So she decided to run towards it.

"If you keep running then you'll…" he started but Alexis didn't have a chance to here the rest because before she knew what was happening she tripped over something big and hard and was rolling on her way towards the river. Alexis fell in and was plunged under water by the fast running current. She splashed her way up to the surface and struggled to keep herself up. She turned around when she heard something familiar. When she realized just what it was her eyes widened in fear and shock. Waterfall, she thought in alarm and tried to swim back towards the bank.

When she looked up she saw the boy coming into the clearing with a shocked look on his face and then suddenly a boy of about 19 came to stand next to him and looked down at him with a stern look and started talking to him. He must have asked him why he ran off or what he was doing; Alexis realized because just then the boy extended his hand out and pointed at her. When the boy looked at where he was pointing at he went ghostly pale. Then he started to run towards the edge of the water with a rope in hand. Alexis started swimming near the rope that he had thrown into the water for her. She reached it and he was pulling her in when the boy started shouting out in alarm and pointing at something in the water.

Alexis turned her head and saw a log twice her size heading for her at full speed. Alexis screamed and yelled for him to hurry but was too late. The log reached her and hit her with such for that she went under water. When she came back up she was unconscious and heading for the waterfall. The boys tried to save her but were too late. Alexis went over the waterfall and plunged deep into the waters. The last thing she had thought of before the log hit her was of David and his smiling face and then everything went black from then on.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Love

Ch.14

The rest of the truth about her past

(Season finale)

Alexis started to wake up from her terrible nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. She didn't know where she was and she was shivering from the cold that had engulfed her. She now saw that it was dark. Her clothes were wet and she was laying half in and half out of the water. Alexis felt weak in the body and struggled to get herself out and on dry land.

After 5 minutes of struggling with her uncooperative body she finally made it out and gotten herself on her feet. She began to walk and felt herself in a daze of some sorts. She didn't want too revel in her where about. Shoot, she didn't even know where she was going for Christ's sake. All she knew was that she had to get going and find her way back to David and the castle.

And thats when she heard it! The sound of a wolf howling and footsteps behind her. She stiffened and then tried to find a way to hide. When she saw none Alexis began to run and run she did. She ran for her life and didn't dare look back at who was following her. Why couldn't they just leave me alone, she thought as she ran. The footsteps were getting louder and louder as she continued to run.

Who ever it was was getting closer and closer to her. She tripped on her own feet and cursed out loud. It seemed to have been twisted. She looked down at herself and grimaced. She had forgotten that she was wearing only a see through night gown and no shoes on. Struggling to her feet Alexis limped her way to a nearby tree and his herself behind it. Controlling her ragged breath Alexis concentrated on whoever it was and listened to the footsteps.

When she heard the footsteps stop by the tree Alexis stopped breathing and made sure that she didn't make a noise. She heard sniffing and guessed that he was not human but a werewolf and was sniffing for her scent. Alexis waited there behind the tree and made sure that her mind was clear and she breathing even.

He or she must not have been a very good vampire because he or she had passed her and didn't even look back. Counting her blessings Alexis sighed but stayed where she was for 5 minutes more and then began to move again.

She didn't know how she did it but some how Alexis made and found her way back to the castle. She was relived, dirty, smelly, scared, angry, hurt, and on and on. She could go on with the list and wouldn't have cared at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep…maybe forever. She was so tired and couldn't keep her eyes open. She found the front door locked and groaned inwardly.

"What the fuck man! I do not need this shit at this moment!" she said yelling aloud. Making her way around the mansion Alexis found her room window and decided to climbing it. She knew that it would hurt her ankle like hell but didn't care. It was just one more thing too add to her list. Sighing out of frustration Alexis began to climb. She reached the window and tested the lock. "If I find out that this shit is locked", she said aloud.

"O_hhh, somebody's gong to get fucked up!_ she thought to herself and then smiled when it was actually opened. _Guess no ones going to get fucked up,_ she thought as she climbed inside and then closed and locked the window in place.

Instead of changing right away Alexis decided to go find David and her…her…the king. She still couldn't get used to that. Going towards the door Alexis opened it up and looked down the hallway trying to remember where it was that she had seen David's room or his office. Intending to go to his room Alexis started walking and then after 5 minutes of trying she was about to give up when she heard voices coming from inside a room.

Going towards it while still limping Alexis mad sure that she didn't make a noise. She reached the door and opened it slightly so she could see who it was that was in there. Masking a gasp Alexis saw that it was David. Her heart almost gave out on her. He was in chains and his head was hanged low. Her heart beating in her chest Alexis recalled the dream that she had, had that one night. Shuddering Alexis made herself stay quiet. But the difference between the dream was that someone was inside there. She made herself listened as her gave drifted back towards David every once in a while.

Whoever it was started to speak again and Alexis gasped as she recognized the voices. But the one that she couldn't believe made her seethe in anger. Forcing herself not to think of anything Alexis listened and kept quiet.

This is what Alexis heard…

"What news have you of her where about," he asked as he stared at his servant who was cowing before him in terror. He loved them like that. To fear him.

"Nothing so far your highness," Lestat said as he kept himself kneeling down on one knee and his head down. He hated it when he had to reduce himself to this shit. HE would rule the day when he messed with him and his family. HE looked over at David with concern and back towards the ground.

"Your brother was foolish to think that he could take me on," he said laughing evilly as he stared at the now unconscious David.

"Your highness, there have been word that a young girl was spotted just a few minutes ago in the woods. One of our men had caught her scent and went chasing after her." Alester said to him. Alester hated what he had to do and he to looked down at David with concern. Their brother had lost a lot of blood and Alexis was still missing in action. Thank Good! he thought as he looked back up at the king and grimaced.

"Well, where is she!" he bellowed as he got up from his chair and headed for the both of them. Wincing as he grabbed them both by the collar Alester spoke again.

"They have not found her yet sir. He had lost her scent," he said. The king dropped them to the ground and then went to pacing around the room.

"She must be found. If she is not found before this night is over you all will face my wrath!" he said as he turned back abruptly to them. Turning back around The King paced again and then started to speak to himself. "The little fool she doesn't know the power that she reels inside of her. Her father was a fool to have mated with a human. Let alone have the abomination she had carried inside of her. It was a good thing that my men killed her when I found out. If she was to live I would not have succeeded in my plans. But the dammed fool escaped with his daughter and fled the area. Lucifer! How I hate that name! If it wasn't for him I would have been king of the vampires. Father always did like him best." He said and then looked up and then stopped pacing to go get himself a brandy to settle his nerves.

"If that girl is allowed to live then my plans would have been for nothing. I must have her powers if I wan to carry it out. How I despise this whole family of mines." He said and then looked back at Lestat and Alester with sharp piercing eyes.

Back to Alexis…

Alexis could not breathe properly. Her heart had skipped a couple of beats and then felt like it had stopped all together. He was not her father, and worse of all he was her uncle and was out to kill her for some power that she didn't even know that she had inside of her. Looking down at her hands Alexis examined herself but found nothing of special about them or her at the moment. Sensing that someone was coming towards the door Alexis tried to run but tripped and landed instead by the door.

When she looked back up she saw that it was Lestat and Alester staring down at her in mock surprise. They hadn't expected her to come here and if they didn't get her out now she would be dead for sure. Alexis managed to not make a noise when she backed away from them. But then stopped when she felt a flutter inside her mind and then clamped a hand over her ears to get the sound out.

But when she realized that they were trying to say something to her instead of hurting her trying to take over her mind she looked back up at them and then released her hand from her ears. They moved towards her and then helped her up while closing the door to the room. Heading for David's room with the speed of light Alexis started to feel sick but decided to hold it in until she was inside the room.

When they arrived she ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever it was that she had, had. Coming back out after a while Alexis stared at them from the doorway. When they sensed her they both looked up and attempted for a smile but failed. She stayed where she was and continued to stare.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asked as she started t talk when she couldn't take the silence any longer and then walked over to them.

"I guess you heard everything," Lestat said as he looked at her messing figure. She looked wary and mad.

"No shit Sherlock!" she said as she felt her knees wobbling and then crumble as she fell to the floor. Alester ran to help her up but she only held up a finger to indicate that she didn't want to be touched or moved.

"Ok, well the truth is that David is our brother. We were acting on a plan and then that's when you came along. We hadn't been intended to find you but then when David was describing to us the woman he had fell in love with and had showed us your picture…well that's when we started to put the pieces together and found out that it was you that George, your uncle, had been looking for." He said as he watched her face go from pale to red and then back to pale again.

"Brothers…uncle…plan. Ok this is a lot to take in." she said as she looked at them then put a hand to her forehead to rub them. A headache was brewing and she didn't think that' she would survive the night with everything that was going n. "So what are you guys going to do now?" she asked as struggled to get up and then lean a hand down onto the chair that was by her.

They both looked at her and then smiled. They had a plan to make everything right but it was going to be dangerous.

"Alexis…we have a plan" Alester said

"But it is going to be dangerous though," Lestat said "We want to know if you are in or out. David can't hold on much longer," he said. Alexis looked up sharply when he had said David's name and then smiled evilly.

"I'm in," she said standing up right. "If that fucker thinks that he could mess with me and my loved ones then he got another shit coming" she said "So whets the plan" she said and then went to them. They started to crouch around the bed and then told her the plan.

"Ok, got it?" Alester asked

"Got it," she said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Lestat asked looking after her. She truly was beautiful. David was lucky.

"Excuse me!' she asked as she stared at him "Do you expect me to stay like this forever?" she asked as she looked down at her night gown and then regretted I when she looked back up and saw them blushing but gawking at her,

"Sure why not. You look ok to us," Alester said giving her a smile that would break any girl's heart.

"But you would look even better without any clothes on too," Lestat said.

"Perverts," she said as she ran to the bathroom and before she closed it behind her she turned around and glared at them while giving them an evil smile that made hem frown. "Wait till I tell David about this. Wonder what he'll do," she thought and then thought about all the nasty and evil things that she could make David do to them. She knew that they had seen her images when they paled. Laughing at them she closed the door and went about the task of taking a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Love

Ch.14

FINALE

(Part A)

Alexis crouched down low behind the statue and made sure that she was not spotted by the imposter.

**_What an idiot,_** she thought as she stared at him. He was pacing back and forth and was on the brink of anxiety. One little sound and he might explode. She smiled at that. Glancing his way for the last time she made her way out of the room and back into David's. Upon closing the door she turned around and smiled. There on the bed and floor was Lestat and Alester dozing off like a couple of baby's. **_Awwweee, this is too cute to pass up not taking a picture,_** she thought and then looked around David's room and found his camera phone. She went towards the dresser, picked up the phone and took a picture of them.

The flash instantly went off and the next thing she knew, Lestat and Alester had woken up, jumped to their feet and was standing in a fighting stance. She looked at them and laughed quietly, making sure that she wasn't heard.

"What in the hell was that light?" Lestat said looking around the room and then back at her.

"What light?" she asked looking all innocently

"Don't act like you don't know," Alester said

"I don't have the faintest clue of what you guys are talking about," she said turning around to walk towards the bathroom to change.

"Where are you going?" Lestat asked

"To change," she said and with that walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and started to change into the gown that she had been in when she got kidnapped. It was crumbled up with rips in it. Dried blood stained it. The once beautiful crimson night gown was no more and if their plan didn't work then neither would they be nor the human race at that. She came out of the bathroom and went up to them for inspection.

"You still smell good," Lestat said sniffing you

"Excuse me?" she said scowling at him

"You can't smell good Alexis," Alester said looking at her.

"Whatever," she said, "then what are we going to do?" she asked as she looked at the both of them.

"You going to need to bleed," Lestat said

"What!" she said almost screaming out loud but got it into a whispered yell instead. "What'll you mean blood?" she asked taking a step back from the both of them like they were crazy.

"Well, it has to look like you just came in from being kidnapped," he said and she knew that he was making a lot of since but she didn't want to bleed. She hated blood. Just the sight of it could make her feel a bit queasy but she would faint though. That was the number 1 rule. You don not faint in "Life or "Death" situations. One's like this for example.

"Fine, but David's going to hear about this when it's all over," you tell them and got the satisfaction of seeing them squirm and flinch when she mentioned that. She may have to cut herself and put her life in danger…**_BUT BY GOD SHE WAS GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN TOYING WITH THEM! IT WAS TIME FOR THEM TO GET A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!_** She looked up at them and smiled evilly while picking up the razor that she saw next to a pencil on the computer table. They looked at her and flinched again.

**_Man can she be creepy_** Alester said talking to his brother with his mind

**_You can say that again_** Lestat said as he watched her cut herself. The blood flowed freely down her arms, legs, chest, and stomach.

"Done," she said placing the razor back down. "I'm ready and made sure that I didn't cut myself enough to loose a lot of blood," she said.

"Ok, now for "Plan B." Alester said. Alexis nodded and went out the door. She would distract the imposter long enough to let Alester and Lestat time to get David out and drink some blood. She hoped that the plan would work because if it didn't then…she stopped herself from thinking any further and stopped at the door. Taking a deep breath she let it out and then went to touch the doorknob. Her hands were shaking and she was nervous as hell. It felt like an eternity before she finally turned he knob and walk in while leaving the door open ajar a bit.

Alexis looked around the room and saw the imposter. He was sitting in a chair with his head down to his chest. He was sleeping! **_The Fool_** she thought and then looked back at the door as she saw Alester and Lestat go past her towards the dungeon. She looked back at the imposter king and then started to wonder where her real father was. Was he alright? Did he even know that she was here? Did he care? All those thoughts race to her head as she made her way towards the chair.

She finally reached to where he was sleeping at and decided to wait. It wouldn't take Lestat and Alester that long to get David up and out of there. So she just went by the door and leaned against the wall watching him like a hawk.

20 minutes later...

**_God! This man can sleep!_** she thought as she stared unbelievably at him. She had been standing there bored to hell and all he had done was stir a few times but didn't wake up. Alexis slipped out of the room and ran towards David's. Her heart was pounding fast as she finally stopped in front of it. Her lips suddenly went dry and she began to feel nervous about seeing him. What if he was worse off then the last she saw of him? She had only seen him that one time and that had been enough to cause her a heart attack.

Making up her mind she rushed into the room and found that she couldn't see anything, the room was pitched black. **_Who in the hell turned off the lights?_** she thought at she began to walk with her hands outstretched in front of her. Her heart almost stops as her fingers come in contact with something smooth. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. So she snatched her hand back and started to back away. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark yet and she knew that if she stayed there any longer then she would be a sitting duck.

Alexis took a step back and started to head for the door. She was alert at all times. What if one of the fake Kings men was in here? What would she do then? She took another step for the door and then froze in her tracks when she felt arms snaking themselves around her waist. Heart pounding like crazy she braced herself and turned around. Tears began to form in her eyes as she gazed at David. His face was no longer bruised with black and blue marks. He had an air of calmness to him. Flinging herself completely on him her arms went around his neck and she sobbed. Her cries were heart wrenching.

"Don't cry Alexis," he said as he stroked her hair and buried his face into her hair. "Your breaking my heart." he said and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and cradled her in his arms. He hated to see her like this. The tears just kept on coming and coming. He thought that they would never stop after 5 minutes but then found out that it was lessoning. Turning her face so she could meet his gaze David looked down at her. "I'm fine," he said and broke out into a smile.

Alexis attempted a smile but it came out shaky. She looked up at him and couldn't believe that he was aright. She traced her hand over his face and body to make sure that he was real, that she wasn't dreaming, and to see that he wasn't hurt. Satisfied that she didn't find any she placed her head against his chest and sighed. David stroked her hair and back in a soothing way that Alexis found comforting.

"I thought that I had lost you," she said and grimaced when her voice came out sounding horse. Her throat was dry from all the crying and her strength was depleted.

"I thought that I had lost you," he said nuzzling the side of her neck. Alexis sniffed and moved in closer to him. Instantly his grip tightened on her and he placed a kiss on her neck where he knew her soft spot would be at. He felt her shiver and he smiled to himself. "Be with me Alexis," he said looking down at her and meeting her gaze. Alexis didn't pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. He wanted her to become a full fledged vampire like he was and spend the rest o eternity together.

"I'm not…I don't know David," she said

"Do you love me?" he asked shocking her.

"What?" she asked looking disbelievingly at him.

"I said do you love me?" he said once again never taking his eyes from hers.

"Of course I love you David. With all my heart and soul," she said placing her palm on his cheek and leaning up to kiss him. Theirs lips met and the earth seemed to have stopped. Lightning sizzled between them and he knew that she wanted him. As he her. He was the first to part from their kiss.

"Do you trust me" he asked her.

"Yes," she said looking at him confused now

"Then be with me," he said buring his face in the crook of her neck. Alexis didn't know what to say. She loved David but did she love him enough to let him turn her into a vampire? She pondered that for a long time until she came with an answer.

"I love you David," she said, "And the solution that I find right now is that only and only if I'm dying, then you can turn me. I won't regret it if you do." She said knowing that he had been about to ask her that. David looked down at her and then captured her mouth with his. He had everything that he ever wanted and more. Getting up off of the bed Alexis turned to look at David who was standing. Her eyes had become adjusted to the dark and she could see him perfectly.

"You better go and distract the imposter before he arises," he said

"Yeah, the idiot slept through the whole thing," she said smiling up at him. David flashed her grin and she could see his fangs. Sharp and pointy. Smiling to herself she reached out with her hand and touched his fang. "Cool," she said and saw the smirk that was plastered on his face after she had removed her hand and said that.

"Ok, Lestat and Alester had told me about the plan and everything that happened up till now and…" he said stopping as he glared intently at her.

"What?" she asked taking a step back out of habit when she was scared.

"Where in the hell did you get those cuts from?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. He went in to inspect her. "Stay still while I look at you," he said when he saw that she was about to protest on how she got the cuts. His hand went down to the edge of the gown and started to pull it up. He removed the disgusting night gown from her body with a hiss on his lips. Alexis stood in front of him naked from head to toe. Then suddenly she could hear him growl deeply and menacingly. His gaze shot up to hers and then back down towards her naked body. He then started to check her.

"It's not that bad Dav…" she started but then stopped when his head shot up to look at her. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Not that bad!" he said angrily, "You could have had an infection you twit," he said grabbing her hand and walking to the bathroom. Alexis scowled at him.

"I'm not a twit," she said as he flicked on the light switch to check her body more closely.

"Who did this?" he asked so suddenly that Alexis was taken aback.

"What?" she asked

"Who did this?" he asked again grabbing her upper arm and giving her a little shake.

"I did," she said finally

"What!" he said disbelievingly.

"Well I wasn't, but then Lesat and Alester said…" she started to explain but was cut off by David's explicit words.

"Those son of a bitch's! I'm going to kill them for this," he said as he made her sit down and started to clean up the cuts. "I'll clean it with this for now but when this is over I'll clean it myself," he said still angry. Alexis put her hand to his cheek and smiled evilly.

"Can I be there to watch when you beat he snot out of them and kill them?" she asked smiling liking a child now. David looked at her for a moment and then started laughing.

"Yes, you can be there," he said "Ok, this is it for now." He said taking her hand and helping her to stand up.

"I need the night gown back David," she said looking back into the room

"You're not wearing that thing," he said and then before you knew it you were clad in a pair of black fitting jeans, a crimson blood color tank top, and black tennis shoes. She looked down at herself and then at David.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him tightly. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the door.

"See if you can keep him busy for an hour at the most," he said

"An hour! How the hell am I going to do that?" she asked

"Use your imagination," he said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips and then shove her out before she could ask him about what he and the others were going to do. Looking back at the door one more time she walked back to the fake imposter's room to find that he was still sleeping.

**_Gosh lee, can he ever sleep,_** she thought as she left the door open ajar again and started to walk towards the chair. **_How can he sleep like that and in the chair,_** she thought as she stopped in front of him. She took a deep breath, let it out and then started to shake him awake. He grunted a bit and then started to wake up.

"Alexis?" he asked as he looked at her like she was a ghost or something.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something" she said as she took a step back.

"No, no it's nothing," he said still staring at her.

"Where's David?" she asked as she put a fake worried look onto her face.

"David? Oh David. Well, he went out to sfind you with the rest of the soldiers." he said. Alexis looked at him and then smiled sadly.

"I was hoping to catch and surprise him by my being back," she said sitting down to a chair closest to her and farther away from him. But not as far for him to get up and sit closer to her.

"No, I'm sorry, he's not here. But I am glad that your alright. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Sure," she said and knew that she had to say some extra stuff in the end. **_But what to say_** she thought and then she had an idea and went to the task of telling him about what she faced and what her imagination was going to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Love

Ch.16

(Part B)

SURPRISE SURPRISE

Alexis was in the middle of her story about how she had escaped when suddenly one of the guards came running in, face all flushed and with blood dripping from the side of his head and lip.

"What is the meaning of this?" the fake imposter asked the guard as he shot up from his chair.

"Your majesty, the prisoner has escaped and is battling with the rest of the guards as we speak," he said in one quick breath of air. Ashley sat there pretending to look stunned at the news but didn't have to act that much because the appearance of the man was enough to keep her guessing about how horrible the fight was.

"How the hell did he escape!" he howled at the guard, "Who was watching him?" he asked as he stepped towards the guard in a menacing way. The guard took a step back and she could see that he was quivering to the core.

"It was Mclennie your majesty." He said as he laid a questioning gaze at Alexis who was starting to get tired of having the surprised and horrified look on her face. Her face muscles would sure stay that way if she didn't do something. And now.

"Who is this prisoner you guys are talking about?" she asked with the right touch of curiosity on her face.

"Oh, it's…no one really." The imposter said

"Well, from your outburst it sure didn't sound like no one," she said getting up to stand because her butt was starting to get numb from sitting down too long, "After all, I am the princess and I have a right to know these kinds of things. You won't rein king for long you know." She said matter of factly to him. The imposter looked at her and she could see him trying to come up with a lie to tell her. But before that he could a loud explosion sound was heard coming from near them. The guard, the imposter and Alexis all ran out the chamber and into the hallway to see the amount of smoke.

The smoke had just started to clear up when another explosion came from behind them. Immediately they whirled around to see smoke so thick that even a cars headlight couldn't e seen coming from it.

"What the hell is going on here?" the fake king shouted in frustration and anger. Alexis could see him getting angrier and angrier by the second. **_The plan is working. That'll show the bastard that he can't mess with my loved ones,_** she thought as she looked up into his face.

"So what now? Are we being attacked by this one prisoner or more then him?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Ale-"but before he could finish his sentence to her a voice came from the thick covered smoke in front of them.

"Looks like I win," came the mysterious voice

"Who the hell are you?" the imposter asked

"Forgotten me so soon now King Lucifer? Or should I say Dracula!" he said. Alexis and the guard both looked at the imposter in shock. Alexis didn't have to fake it now because she was really shocked. And to the core. Dracula**_? Is he serious or what?_** she thought as she stared up at the vampire.

"David," he said growling low but high enough so they all could hear it, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He said and then suddenly with the speed of light went straight into the smoke intending on fighting David. Alexis could do nothing but listen as she heard them fight. Then out of no where David was thrown out of the smoke and landed with a loud thump sound by her feet. She looked down and gasped.

"David," she said as she went to her knees and cradled his head on her lap. When she bent her head her hair spilled on his face and hers like a sort of curtain which hid him from Dracula. David opened his eyes, winked at her and then grinned. Alexis sighed with relief that he hadn't been too badly hurt. She finally after a while looked up and saw Dracula stepping out of the smoke that was now disappearing.

"You thought to defeat me?" he said grinning evilly, "Pathetic is all I can say to you." He said

"Why the hell are you doing this and where the hell is my father!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Since when did you start to care about your old man?" he asked with that grin still on his face. Alexis looked at him with disgust. "Oh, doesn't be that way princess," he said looking at her

"Fuck you," she said, "now answer my questions."

"It's all been simple my dear girl," he sad as he took a step towards her. Alexis saw his movement and started to help David up. He may not have been hurt that bad but he was bleeding and she didn't like that one bit. **_The bastard must have stabbed him,_** she thought.

"Then why don't you explain it to me you macho pig!" she said angrily. She was having a hard time keeping her balance since David had leaned half his weight on hers and she didn't think that she would have lasted long. David read her body language and eased up a bit. **_Thanks,_** she said as she sent it telepathically to his mind. David smiled at her and looked back at Dracula.

"She should have been mine." Was all he said before he continued.

"Who?" she asked

"Your lovely mother of course. But your father had to steal her away from me."

"Oh please. I can't picture my mother and you together for one minute." She said. "Now my dad…he's another story." She said chuckling now.

"Your father was a manipulating son of a bitch," he said, "And now because of him you'll die. Along with your little boyfriend there." He said and before anyone knew what he was about to do he appeared behind them and grabbed Alexis from behind and disappeared.

"ALEXIS!" David shouted in rage. He turned to look at the guard. The guard turned a freighting gaze at David and instantly knew that all hell was about to break loose and then. David was going to get Alexis back one way or the other. "Where did he take her?" he asked as he walked up to the guard and took him by the collar as he rammed him again the wall hard.

"I…I don't know?" he stuttered

"You better find out or else I'll kill every last one of you for this," he said as his eyes began to turn red, "Turning against your own princess and believing that fool to be the king. Despicable." He said as he let him go. The guard dropped to the floor. "GO FIND HER NOW!" He shouted to him. The guard got up and ran from where he was and from David. By this time David was beyond anger and beyond thinking.

He had be gone to transform as he walked back to his room. His wings came out; they were as black as the night itself. His fangs glistened in the dark hallway as he walked. Murder was on his mind and would not feel any regret when he killed Dracula. **_What the hell was he doing here anyways? Probably wanting to take over. The son of a bitch! _**he thought. Then it struck him at where he would bring her.

I know I said that it would only be 15 chapters and all but the stupid system won't let me have a duplicate of the chapter or something like that for the parts. So now its going to be 17 chapters, which is for part c. The last and final chapter...or is it? lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark Love

Ch.17

(Part C)

The End

"Let me go you bastard!" Alexis yelled as she bit into the mouth that was trying to keep her mouth closed.

"Damn you're fucking annoying" Dracula said as he shook her hand from the pain after she had bitten him. In his frustration he threw her on the floor. Alexis landed hard on the floor.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked as she tried to adjust her eyes to the dungeon floor.

"Don't you remember?" he asked

God, you're an asshole." She said as she got up from the floor

"Where is that Vampire boyfriend of your anyways? I thought that he would have figured out where I brought you by now." He said as he turned on a light. The room filed up with light. Alexis gasped as she realized where she was.

"Ahhh, finally remember your royal highness," he asked

"Bite me blood sucker," she said then regretted it as she realized as to what she just said. Dracula looked at her and then started to laugh.

"Soon enough my dear, soon enough," he said as he took a step towards her.

"Take another step towards her Dracula and you'll loose not only both legs but both arms to." David said as he appeared in front of the door.

"David!" Alexis yelled as she tried to run to him but was caught off guar as Dracula grabbed her from around the waist and held her to him.

"Let her go now." He said

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he asked and then began to laugh maniacally

"If he won't then I will!" she said as she stepped hard on his feet and the turned around to punch him in the face. Dracula gave out a yelp and his hold on her loosened. Alexis took his arm and flipped him over her. He fell on his back on the floor. Hard. "That's what you get you evil sick son of a bitch!" she said and then ran to David. He wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on top of his arms.

"If you ever put yourself in danger again it won't be some evil vampire to kill you but me." he said as he tilted her chin up so se had no choice but to look up at him.

"But-"she started but he just shook his head for her to be quiet.

"And I'm going to kill my brothers for putting you in harms way. That guilt trick that they use will get anybody to do what they want them to.

"Even you?"

"Except me," he said and went to kiss her. They had all but forgotten about Dracula. And that was their first and last mistake ever. Alexis shrieked against his mouth and went rigid in his arms. David quickly raised his head and looked down at her. She had this shocked expression on her face and her breathing was becoming a bit ragged. "Alexis…what's wro-"he started but stopped when he felt something wet against them. He pulled apart from her and gasped. A dark red stain was emerging from above her breast and spreading fast on her shirt.

Alexis suddenly felt weak and above all that her legs gave out on her. David fell to the ground with her slowly. He laid her down gently and ripped her shirt open. From where the blood was coming from there was a hole. He held his hand out and a small towel appeared. He held it against the hole to stop the blood from coming through. And that's when he heard it, that evil psychotic laughter. David looked up and saw Dracula with a gun in his hand. His anger flared up to the maximum and he knew that he was going to kill Dracula and all who had helped him.

He felt Alexis moan and start to move on him. "Don't move Alexis, and don't even try to talk" he said as he took the pillow that ha appeared in his hand, put it under her head and gently laid her down on it. He looked at her one final time and then stood up. He looked up into the face of evil and his face and demeanor changed all together. He could already smell death in the air and it wouldn't be his death but Dracula's when he was done with him.

He put a barrier around Alexis and went for Dracula.

"Well, if I knew that this would make you serious then I would have done it earlier instead of going to the hassle of capturing her."

"Your death and all those who have helped you will all but satisfy me." David said as he stopped walking. They were 5 feet apart from each other and the room started to vibrate from all the power that they were emanating.

"Poor, poor David. Are you mad because I shot your one true love? Huh?" he said as he started to laugh evilly again.

"Enough talk Dracula and more fighting." He said and then that's what they did. Dracula charged at David and landed a sucker punch on his jaw. David staggered back and wiped the blood that had come from the punch. He ran towards Dracula and laded a one two combo in his stomach and an upper kick under his chin. Dracula went flying and crashed on the glass table. David walked over to him like the bad ass he was and picked him up, one hand around his throat.

"I'm going to make you wish that you had never heard my name." he said and punched him in the face, which sent him flying against the wall. He crumbled to the floor. David was about to walk towards him again but stopped when he heard Dracula laughing. Dracula stood up slowly while wiping the blood from the corner of is lip.

"You think that you can defeat me?" he asked as he started to laugh again

"I'll mop the floor with your sorry excuse for a vampire ass." David said as he charged at him with his fist raised to punch him again but when he got to him Dracula caught his fist in his hand and punched David in the stomach. David coughed up blood and fell on one knee to the floor Dracula then twisted his hand. David roared in agony and then he heard a _snap_. Which had came from his arm and he knee that his arm was now broken. Dracula kicked him again his side and David slid over to the bed and laid there for a while breathing hard. He tried to get up but Dracula put his foot on his stomach and pushed down hard.

David was in pure agony. He looked over to Alexis and saw that her eyes were open and staring in shock at him. He saw the tears that were dropping like rainfalls against her face. He saw the she was trying to get up also. Dracula looked to where David's gaze was and started to laugh.

"Don't worry about her my dear boy. After I'm done with you I'll fuck her till se's begging me to kill her and then I'll let some of my men at her. Then I'll kill her." He said and laughed like the evil son of a bitch he was.

"I'll never let you lay a hand on her."

"How are you going to stop me boy? Hmmm? "He asked, "You can't kill me because you'll be dead in a matter o seconds." He said and was about to give the final blow that would put David out of commission for life when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. David's eyes went wide at what he saw. Dracula looked down and saw the then what had stopped him. Sticking out his chest where his heart should have been beating was a very pointy and sharp stake.

"Fuck you, you sick son of a bitch. If you think that you could lay a hand on me then you definitely didn't know what I could do." Alexis said as she struggled to stand up while holding the towel still against her wound. David pushed Dracula off of him and stood up. They both looked at Dracula. He managed to stand up while bracing himself against the wall and looked at the both of them with hate in his eyes.

"Defeated by a mere human." He said and then smiled. That was the last thing he did before he fell to the floor. It was then and there that Dracula died. David looked back to Alexis and her to him.

"Well, I guess that's that." She said and felt like she couldn't support herself any longer. Before she hit the floor David caught her on his arms and looked down at her beautiful face.

"You don't know how much you mean to me Alexis." He said

"Yes I do"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said and then grimaced when se saw the smirk on his face. "And what are you smirking for?" she asked

"I already knew you loved me." he said and then laughed when he saw her roll her eyes at him.

"Whatever lover boy." She said and then gave him the smile of the century.

"Now let me get you to my room and fixed up. And then we can get to the task of turning you into a vampire." He said

"And don't forget the sex part," she said which earned her a laugh out of him.

"Yes your highness." He said and then picked her up bridal style and disappeared from the room.

1 year later…

"Come on dad or we'll miss grandpa's speech." David Jr. said as he grabbed his father's arms and started to drag him towards the door.

"Hold your horses there David Jr. "David said as he picked up his 5 yr old son. "Alexis come on. You don't want to miss your dad's speech now do you?" he asked

"On the contrary. I would love to miss it." She said as she came out with 5 yr old Lucifer Jr. in her hand.

"Well, too bad because your son wants to see." He said.

"Ahhh, come on mom, hurry." David Jr. said

"Don't you rush me young man," she said as she went to stand by David, "Now Lucifer Jr., you don't want to hear that stupid speech?" she asked him

"No way, I'd rather stay home and watch t.v." he said which caused them all to laugh.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." She said.

"Too bad, he expects us there anyways." He said and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Eww." The twins David Jr. and Lucifer Jr. said at the same time. David and Alexis laughed out loud.

"Come on, were late as it is." David said as he led the way to the ballroom that was down the stairs.

A year before, David had turned Alexis into a vampire. It was at the same time Alexis had become pregnant. They had found her father in a dungeon deep underground and had rescued him. Alexis had forgiven him for leaving her and spent the next few days getting to know each other. She had found out that she was pregnant and told David who was ecstatic and had spun her around and around. Alexis had rejected the offer to become Queen of the vampires because she thought that she still wasn't ready but had recommended David. He had been surprised but took the offer none the less.

His coronation had been a success and everyone was happy. But not as happy as Alexis. David cherished her like no other person on that earth and they lived happy together for all eternity.


End file.
